


Live and Let Die

by Kaellig



Series: British Empire, 2050s [2]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, future!Au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недалёкое будущее. Прошло двадцать лет после окончания Третьей мировой войны, которая изменила геополитическую карту планеты. Новой сверхдержавой, сосредоточившей в своей руках почти все ресурсы нового мира, стала Британская Империя.<br/>Джеймс Бонд, агент с лицензией на убийство, отправляется в Брюгге, чтобы расследовать убийство генерал-губернатора Западной Европы. Тем временем в Лондоне Оливия Мэнсфилд и Гарет Мэллори решают вопросы государственного масштаба. На первый взгляд, эти события не связаны между собой. Но когда на одной чаше весов окажется личное благополучие, а на другой — справедливость и долг, что выберет каждый из них?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю ФБ-2013

_«Мы живём в мире, где название нашей страны вызывает не уважение, а страх._  
_Территория Британской Империи занимает почти двадцать процентов всей суши нашей планеты, а её население составляет полтора миллиарда человек. Это могущественное государство, обладающее чудовищно огромными ресурсами, но все они обращены на осуществление одной цели: тотального доминирования._  
_Мы живём в мире, который Британская Империя считает своим, и никто за последние двадцать лет не смог бросить ей вызов._  
_Где бы вы ни жили — в благополучном Лондоне, в обветшалой провинции или и вовсе на другом конце света — вы боитесь сказать лишнее слово, боитесь даже подумать что-то не то. Потому что за вами придут._  
_Бежать бесполезно. В новом мире, являющемся нашей страшной реальностью, вы нигде не сможете спрятаться от всевидящего ока МИ-6._  
_Агенты с лицензией на убийство — это машины, запрограммированные на уничтожение. Люди, которым по их доброй воле вживляют в мозг чип, превращающий их в монстров. Всё во благо Империи и её Императора, но кто захочет, чтобы его мифическое благо отстаивало чудовище, отказавшееся от человеческих принципов и морали? Государство, на защите которого стоят человекоподобные монстры, не должно существовать._  
_Мы называем себя „Квант“ и мы обещаем вам: Империи осталось стоять недолго. Но лишь от вас зависит, как скоро она рухнет»._

Гарет Мэллори выключил потемневший экран и, оторвавшись от краешка стола, на котором сидел всё это время, обернулся к своей собеседнице. Перед глазами всё ещё стояли кадры из видео: разрушенные дома, мёртвые тела на улицах, залитые кровью комнаты, расстрельные плацы. Как будто он посмотрел ролик про гитлеровскую Германию.  
— Ты по-прежнему будешь говорить, что ещё не время предпринимать активные действия? Это показали по всем каналам. Только первые пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем удалось прервать трансляцию, но меня поражает, что им удалось даже это.  
Оливия Мэнсфилд недовольно поджала губы.  
— Эти клоуны — далеко не первые, кто обещает перевернуть всё наше королевство вверх дном и навести порядок, — резко отозвалась она.  
— Империю, — мягко улыбнувшись, поправил Гарет. Он оперся кулаками на её стол и наклонился ближе. — Мы ждали этого семь лет, — напомнил он уже без улыбки.  
— Мы ничего о них не знаем, — возразила Оливия. — Кто они, откуда взялись, насколько развита их сеть, кто их финансирует, можно ли им доверять...  
— В твоём распоряжении целая секретная служба. Это их работа — находить ответы на такие вопросы.  
Она ничего не ответила, пристально глядя на пустой экран за его плечом, и Гарет терпеливо ждал, пока она примет какое-нибудь решение. Они знали друг друга уже достаточно давно, чтобы научиться понимать, когда можно давить, требуя ответ, а когда лучше дать время.  
Десять лет назад, когда они встретились впервые, Гарет и подумать не мог, что однажды они будут вместе устраивать заговор против Короны. Отчасти, потому что они невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда. Отчасти, потому что никто не ожидал, что через три года она станет главой МИ-6, а ещё через два сам Мэллори займёт пост министра внутренних дел. Тот факт, что заговор против Короны является государственной изменой, не смутил бы их уже тогда.  
— Мы не станем ничего предпринимать, пока у нас не будет достаточно информации, — произнесла Оливия наконец.  
— Но когда у нас появится информация, мы обсудим возможность объединения сил с «Квантом», — добавил Гарет.  
— Я искренне надеюсь, что этот вопрос даже не встанет.  
— Ты слишком привыкла к сложившемуся положению.  
— Я не вижу ни одного человека, который смог бы удержать власть, даже если бы мы помогли её захватить. Порой мне кажется, что страна заслужила это, — на её лице отразилось отвращение, и Гарет накрыл её ладонь своей.  
— Чушь. Ты не веришь в это, и мы оба это знаем.  
Она перевернула ладонь тыльной стороной вниз и переплела их пальцы. Единственное проявление нежности, которое она могла себе позволить здесь, в штаб-квартире МИ-6. Гарет всегда поражался её безукоризненной выдержке, которая невольно помогала ему самому держать себя в руках и сохранять профессионализм. Кто-нибудь мог бы решить, что она просто хладнокровная стерва, но Гарет слишком хорошо знал, насколько это далеко от истины.  
Он провёл большим пальцем по ладони Оливии и чуть сжал её.  
В дверь коротко постучали, и они едва успели разнять руки, когда в кабинет заглянул Билл Таннер.  
— Простите, мэм, срочные новости. — Таннер был встревожен. Он покосился на Мэллори, замершего у стола М, и бросил неуверенный взгляд на свою начальницу, не решаясь говорить в присутствии постороннего. Гарет стиснул зубы. Он мог быть хоть самим канцлером, но МИ-6 не доверяла никому, кроме своих, и каждый раз ему старательно напоминали, что он к «своим» не относится.  
Оливия нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой.  
— Докладывайте, Билл. Что у вас там?  
— Четыре часа назад в Брюгге был убит Чарльз Дорвелл.  
Оливия переглянулась с Гаретом, после чего задала более чем уместный вопрос:  
— Какого дьявола мы узнали об этом лишь теперь?  
— Генерал-губернатор был найден в своём особняке в пригороде Брюгге, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Таннер, словно в несвоевременном получении новостей виноват был лично он. — Его обнаружил сын, вернувшийся из поездки в Амстердам. Все в доме были мертвы, включая охрану и прислугу. Двадцать человек, мэм. Сообщить было просто некому.  
— Очевидно, в моём ведомстве об этом пока не известно, — сухо предположил Гарет. Ответный взгляд Таннера был преисполнен смирения и отрешённости.  
— Я не обладаю сведениями, подтверждающими или опровергающими это предположение, сэр.  
Гарет скрипнул зубами и бросил взгляд на часы.  
— Мне нужно отдать необходимые распоряжения. Благодарю, что уделили мне время, М.  
Та благосклонно кивнула, и Гарет стремительным шагом покинул её кабинет. Он был уверен, что она подумала о том же, о чём и он сам, но обсуждать это в присутствии Таннера было неразумно.

***

Бонд провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника Терезы и нежно коснулся губами каждого отчётливо проступающего позвонка, дойдя до поясницы. От Терезы пахло морским песком, лавандой и его собственным потом, на ней словно стояло клеймо — «девушка Джеймса Бонда», и он испытывал какое-то особое удовольствие от этой мысли.  
Тереза лежала на животе, повернув голову на бок и положив под неё скрещенные руки. Глаза девушки были закрыты, на губах сияла мягкая счастливая улыбка, и Бонд невольно улыбнулся тоже.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — негромко произнёс он, почти щекоча дыханием её нежную кожу.  
Улыбка Терезы стала шире, и она ответила, не открывая глаз:  
— Ты уже говорил это вчера... и не один раз.  
Бонд, ухмыльнувшись, укусил её за округлую ягодицу, и Тереза невольно вскрикнула. Однако в её голосе не было возмущения, скорее — лукавое поддразнивание.  
— Я готов повторять это снова... — Он вновь принялся покрывать поцелуями её спину, медленно двигаясь на локтях вверх по кровати. — И снова... — Поцелуй. — И снова... — Поцелуй.  
Тереза перевернулась на спину, обвивая руками шею Бонда.  
— Тогда зачем ты каждый раз уезжаешь, Джеймс? — Она не упрекала его, вопрос был скорее риторическим. Она хотела бы услышать, что он не уедет от неё больше никогда. И Бонд испытывал болезненное желание пообещать ей это. Однако они оба знали, что это невозможно. Бонд мягко улыбнулся уголками рта и коснулся губами лба Терезы.  
— Чтобы ты успела соскучиться по мне тоже.  
— О, поверь, я успела. И не меньше твоего.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — с сомнением протянул Бонд. — Ты не убедила меня.  
— Может быть, тебя убедит это. — Тереза притянула его к себе и поцеловала. Бонд, продолжая упираться одной рукой в кровать возле головы Терезы, второй провёл по её ноге, снизу вверх, и скользнул ладонью между горячих бёдер. Тереза с готовностью раздвинула их, одновременно подаваясь вперёд, навстречу его ладони.  
Именно в этот момент зазвонил телефон.  
Бонд разочарованно выдохнул и убрал руку.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он, коротко поцеловал Терезу в губы и сел на постели. Дотянувшись до прикроватной тумбочки, он взял наушник, вставил его в ухо и ответил на звонок. — Бонд.  
— Ты нужен в штаб-квартире. Срочно.  
— Билл, я всего полтора часа назад вернулся с очередной операции, — напомнил Бонд. Тереза обняла его со спины и поцеловала в плечо, поглаживая одной рукой его грудь, которую справа пересекал ещё не до конца затянувшийся шрам. Бонд накрыл её ладонь своей, заставляя замереть.  
— Я бы не звонил, если бы дело не было серьёзным, — с раздражением в голосе ответил Таннер, и Бонд понял, что всё и правда серьёзно, если даже обычно невозмутимый начальник штаба едва держит себя в руках. — М просила вызвать именно тебя, — добавил тот. Бонд вздохнул. Он рассчитывал провести этот день с Терезой, однако его планам явно не суждено было осуществиться.  
— Хорошо. Оденусь и приеду, — буркнул он, прежде чем снять наушник.  
— Почему они не могут оставить тебя в покое хотя бы на один день? — пробормотала Тереза, снова целуя его в плечо.  
— Очевидно, потому что я незаменим. — Бонд натянуто улыбнулся и, притянув к себе девушку, снова поцеловал. — Обещаю, мы продолжим, когда я вернусь.  
Он встал с постели и бросил взгляд на часы. Пробки в это время дня, должно быть, смертоубийственные, а значит, времени принять душ у него тоже не было.  
Бонд снова вздохнул и пошёл искать свои брюки, сброшенные куда-то второпях всего полутора часами ранее.

***

Рабочее утро уже началось, и все транспортные линии, как он и ожидал, были забиты намертво. Бонд не стал выводить свой карт в поток, а повёл его вручную по улицам. «Бентли Таймбрейкер», предназначенный как для езды по обычным дорогам, так и для подключения к транспортной линии (ограниченная серия), мчался по улицам, лавируя между автомобилями и немногочисленными картами, готовящимися к выходу на линию. Современный Лондон совсем не походил на довоенный, спокойный и по-британски сдержанный; столица Британской Империи, раскинувшейся на тысячи километров вокруг, больше напоминала Бонду не существовавший уже Нью-Йорк, в котором ему довелось побывать до того, как старый мир рухнул, погребая под собой всех, кто не успел отскочить в сторону. Высоченные небоскрёбы, верхушки которых теряются в низких облаках, переходящих не то в туман, не то в мелкий моросящий дождь; тянущиеся во все стороны транспортные линии, по которым можно за сутки пересечь всю Империю от одного конца до другого; нейроуправление автомобиля, в прямом смысле послушного воле водителя — такова была действительность современного Лондона. О том, что в провинциях дело обстоит несколько по-другому, Бонд старался не думать. По крайней мере, находясь здесь.  
Этот город, хоть и навсегда изувеченный прошедшей два десятилетия назад войной, был слишком прекрасен, чтобы винить его в несовершенстве нового мира.  
В кабинете М, помимо её самой, Бонда ждали Билл Таннер и незнакомая ему женщина, брюнетка с ярко подведёнными голубыми глазами — Бонд видел её впервые, но сразу узнал её запах: она частенько бывала в этом кабинете, а значит, имела достаточно высокий уровень допуска. Вряд ли полевой агент — от неё не пахнет оружием. И точно не агент с лицензией — тонкий химический запах активатора трудно с чем-то спутать. Аналитик? Глава одного из отделов, о существовании которых Бонд может только догадываться?  
— Мисс Линд, это Джеймс Бонд, агент 007. — Голос М звучал как всегда недовольно, и трудно было сказать, вызвано её недовольство тем, как долго Бонд добирался до штаб-квартиры, или же сложившейся ситуацией, о которой ему пока ничего не было известно. — 007, это Веспер Линд, наш специалист по Западной Европе.  
— Аналитик, — уточнил он, протягивая руку для пожатия и обаятельно улыбаясь — скорее по привычке, нежели пытаясь произвести впечатление. Веспер Линд, холодная и не слишком-то приветливая, не казалась женщиной, на которую можно произвести впечатление.  
— Финансовый консультант, — сухо ответила она, коротко пожимая руку Бонда. У неё были тонкие, но неожиданно сильные пальцы, и Бонд даже слегка удивился тому, что они были тёплыми. Это совсем не вязалось в его голове с образом Снежной Королевы.  
Бонд улыбнулся и обернулся к М.  
— У нас случился финансовый кризис?  
— У нас случился кризис влияния, — процедила та и кивнула Таннеру.  
— Сегодня утром в Брюгге был убит генерал-губернатор Западной Европы.  
— Дорвелл? — удивился Бонд. — Странный выбор для террористов. Он же политически совершенно безобиден. Я бы поставил скорее на личные мотивы.  
— Не слышала, чтобы он был конфликтным человеком.  
— Он был завзятым игроком в покер.  
— В Бельгии сосредоточена изрядная часть золотого запаса Короны, — в голосе мисс Линд сквозила некоторая брезгливость, словно она не понимала, как взрослый человек, напрямую связанный с политическими процессами внутри и за пределами Империи, мог не знать или не помнить о таком важном факте.  
— Не думаю, чтобы это было как-то связано. — Бонд лёгким пожатием плеч отбросил от себя её неодобрение. Его никогда не интересовало мнение красивых женщин о его умственных способностях; единственной, чьё мнение имело значение, была М, и уж ей-то о Бонде и его способностях было известно всё.  
— Вы поедете в Брюгге, чтобы провести расследование и опровергнуть или подтвердить подозрения мисс Линд. — М тоже было мало дела до мнения некомпетентных в вопросе лиц. — Мисс Линд едет вместе с вами.  
Бонд вежливо приподнял бровь.  
— При всём моём уважении, мэм, я не уверен, что являюсь подходящей кандидатурой для выполнения этой миссии.  
М бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд, словно говоривший: «Срать я хотела на ваше уважение».  
— Вам понятно задание, 007?  
Бонд вздохнул и качнул головой.  
— Так точно, М.  
— Хорошо. Мистер Таннер даст вам все необходимые инструкции, а Кью выдаст оборудование.  
— Мой любимый момент, — пробормотал Бонд, — никогда не знаешь, что старик придумал на этот раз.

***

Гарет наполнил два стакана, педантично заткнул графин с виски пробкой и вернулся к дивану, на котором сидела Оливия. Здесь, у себя дома, она казалась совершенно другой, нежели в своём кабинете на Воксхолл-кросс, и этот контраст не переставал восхищать Гарета даже по прошествии стольких лет. Женщина, которую он видел сейчас перед собой, была такой хрупкой и ранимой, что её хотелось обнять и защитить от окружающего мира со всеми его проблемами. Гарет знал, что она может позволить себе быть такой только с ним, и он ценил это больше любых знаков внимания или слов нежности. Для людей вроде них двоих слова были лишь инструментом, средством обмана и манипуляции. И лишь доверие до сих пор оставалось самой твёрдой валютой, которую ничто не могло обесценить.  
В глазах Оливии отражались языки пламени, танцевавшего в разожжённом камине; несмотря на середину июня, ночи в Лондоне были сырыми и холодными, и камин был отнюдь не излишеством. Гарет протянул ей виски и остался стоять, задумчиво покачивая в руке свой стакан и глядя на огонь.  
— Я не смогу ответить на твой вопрос, пока ты не задашь его, — негромко заметила Оливия. Гарет обернулся и грустно улыбнулся.  
— Я каждый раз надеюсь, что мы не будем обсуждать работу за пределами наших кабинетов.  
— Но ты продолжаешь думать об этом. Точно так же, как продолжаю думать я. Так какой смысл в том, чтобы обманывать друг друга?  
Гарет снова посмотрел на огонь, затем решительно перевёл взгляд на Оливию, встречаясь с ней глазами.  
— Убийство Дорвелла — дело рук агента с лицензией. Я уверен, твои люди сообщили тебе то же, что и мои: убийца действовал в одиночку. А я не знаю ни одного человека, который смог бы одолеть двадцать противников без чьей-либо помощи, да ещё и настолько хладнокровно и безжалостно. А ведь среди убитых были и телохранители Дорвелла, настоящие профи.  
— Да, это звучит логично.  
— Сколько у тебя агентов с лицензией? Десять? Дюжина? И сколько из них ты не в состоянии контролировать, помимо Бонда?  
— В настоящий момент в распоряжении МИ-6 семеро агентов с лицензией, — Оливия, казалось, становилась тем спокойнее, чем сильнее распалялся Гарет, и это заставило его опомниться. — Ещё пятерых готовят к имплантации, но, скорее всего, только один из них подходит для получения лицензии.  
— Ты не ответила на мой второй вопрос, — как можно мягче напомнил Гарет. Она поморщилась.  
— Зачем, если ты и так знаешь ответ? Кроме того, у нас нет доказательств тому, что Бонд вышел из-под контроля.  
Гарет, не сдержавшись, громко фыркнул.  
— Господи, какие ещё доказательства тебе нужны? Ты видела его отчёты. Он действует за пределами человеческих возможностей, даже не используя активатор. Мы до сих пор не знаем, что именно произошло в Нейтральной зоне два года назад, но очевидно, что он больше не зависит от активатора.  
— Элис так ничего и не рассказала?  
Теперь настала очередь Гарета болезненно морщиться.  
— Нет. Она вообще со мной почти не разговаривает, ты же знаешь. А в этом случае, я уверен, ей просто нравится дразнить меня тем, что она знает о чём-то больше, чем я. — Он замолчал ненадолго, затем снова посмотрел на Оливию. — Не пытайся увести меня от темы.  
— Мне почти удалось, правда? — она мягко улыбнулась, и Гарет едва не признался ей в том, что эта улыбка сбивала его с мысли куда вернее, чем упоминание о дочери. Впрочем, она и сама прекрасно об этом знала.  
Два года назад, когда единственную дочь Гарета похитили враги Короны, именно Бонд спас её и вернул домой, нарушив все вероятности и попросту сделав невозможное. То, что произошло тогда, явно его изменило, но никто до сих пор не знал подробностей.  
Испытывать недоверие к тому, кто спас одного из двух самых дорогих тебе людей, было нелегко, но Мэллори успешно справлялся.  
— У Бонда была возможность, — продолжил он. — И в момент убийства он был в Европе.  
— Я не вижу мотива.  
— О, да ладно, — саркастически хмыкнул Гарет. — Бонд ненавидит Империю. Ты сама его этому научила, вот только, в отличие от тебя, он явно не готов ждать годами, вынашивая план государственного переворота, в ожидании подходящего момента, который, будем откровенны, может не подвернуться никогда.  
— Ты обвиняешь меня в нерешительности.  
— Скорее, я намекаю на твою неготовность передать власть в чужие руки.  
— Не уверена, что понимаю этот намёк.  
— Брось. Тебе не нравится «Квант» не потому, что ты ничего про него не знаешь. Ты просто не можешь позволить кому-то наводить свои порядки у тебя за спиной. Пора признать, что единственные, кому мы оба доверяем в этом плане, это мы сами.  
— Из тебя вышел бы неплохой канцлер, — улыбнулась Оливия. Гарет подошёл к ней и опустился на корточки у её ног.  
— Давай договоримся, — произнёс он, глядя ей в глаза, — если «Квант» не выдержит нашу проверку, мы больше не станем тянуть и сделаем всё сами. Хорошо?  
Оливия прикоснулась к его щеке, зарылась пальцами в короткие жёсткие волосы, изрядно поредевшие за последние годы и тронутые сединой.  
— Мне всегда хотелось верить, что у нас в запасе ещё много времени, — она невесело улыбнулась и кивнула. — Хорошо.  
— Ты так и не ответила мне про Бонда.  
— Мне нужны доказательства. Именно для этого я отправила с ним мисс Линд. Если это его рук дело, она это докажет.  
— Либо он её убьёт.  
— Это тоже будет доказательством, — Оливия усмехнулась и снова погладила его по щеке. — Я устала от этого разговора, Гарет.  
— Я тоже, — честно ответил он. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Значит, вы финансовый аналитик?  
Бонд убедился, что служебный карт закрепился в потоке, перевёл управление на автопилот и позволил себе наконец обратить внимание на свою спутницу.  
Веспер Линд насмешливо улыбнулась.  
— Вы всегда задаёте только те вопросы, на которые уже знаете ответ?  
— Нет, только когда хочу услышать, как именно ответ будет подан.  
— Проверяете меня?  
— Вы же знаете, у нас, агентов с лицензией, есть встроенный детектор лжи. Задаю вам вопросы, на которые уже знаю ответ, чтобы иметь основу для сравнения вашей реакции в будущем.  
— Потрясающе, никогда не знала, как работает детектор лжи, — её голос прозвучал совершенно искренне, и Бонд даже невольно покосился на неё — чтобы увидеть, разумеется, как губы Веспер кривятся в саркастической ухмылке. Эта ухмылка, по мнению Бонда, совершенно не шла ей и выглядела слишком искусственной.  
Сама Веспер при этом искусственной не была. Увидев её впервые, Бонд подумал, что брючные костюмы и маска самоуверенности служат для неё защитой от окружающего мира, не слишком снисходительного к женщинам, влезшим в чисто мужскую сферу. Он давно привык к М, но ту трудно было считать женщиной. Веспер же удивительным образом сочетала в себе изысканную женственность и чисто мужской склад ума, и когда Бонд осознал это, он не смог не начать ею восхищаться.  
Она носила брючные костюмы с элегантностью человека, который искренне наслаждается своей одеждой и при этом умеет её носить. Бонд прекрасно в этом разбирался, поскольку сам был таким же. И её уверенность в себе также была настоящей — та уверенность на грани самолюбования и чувства превосходства, которая может стать однажды роковой, но без которой невозможно принимать решения.  
— Вы так и не ответили на вопрос.  
— А вы настойчивы.  
— Издержки профессии.  
Она улыбнулась и отвернулась к окну; Бонд не мог понять, действительно ли она любуется пейзажем или только делает вид.  
Съезд с трассы располагался в паре километров от Брюгге. К городу вела отличная дорога, свернув на которую, Бонд даже не заметил разницы: карт ехал почти так же гладко, как и по линии.  
Отель, в котором им забронировали номера, располагался в историческом центре; до здания правительства провинции, столицей которой являлся Брюгге, отсюда было пять минут езды, хотя Бонд сомневался, что это может быть для них полезным.  
Они припарковались на стоянке перед отелем и вышли из карта. Бонд с удовольствием вдохнул пропитанный запахом моря воздух. Погода стояла тёплая, но ветреная; если верить бортовому компьютеру, воздух был на пару градусов холоднее, чем когда они вылетали из Лондона, но из-за меньшей влажности это совсем не чувствовалось. Транспортных линий здесь так и не построили — ЮНЕСКО, хоть и утратив основную часть влияния, иногда всё же добивалась уступок со стороны властей, — так что передвигаться на не слишком приспособленном к обычным дорогам карте было бы не слишком разумно, и Бонд заранее договорился об аренде машины.  
Старенький «Форд» был выпущен ещё до войны, но хозяин содержал его в отличном состоянии. В салоне пахло прежними владельцами и клиентами, бравшими её на прокат, старой кожей, какой-то химией — должно быть, стеклоомывателем — и, едва уловимо, сигаретным дымом. Запах сигарет был совсем слабым и застарелым, никто не курил здесь уже много лет, но машина всё ещё помнила прежние времена, и в этом было что-то одновременно очаровательное и грустное. Этот автомобиль идеально подходил для Брюгге.  
Бонд любил старые города Западной Европы — их меньше всего затронуло войной, и здесь, как и во взятом напрокат «Форде», ещё ощущался дух прошлой эпохи. В отличие от Центральной России, лежавшей в руинах; в отличие от разбомблённой Японии, заново застроенной небоскрёбами, напичканными последними достижениями прогресса; в отличие от выжженных пустошей Северной Америки с редкими вкраплениями крупных городов, наглухо отгородившихся бетонными заборами. Только ступая по чудом уцелевшим мостовым между старинными домами, Бонд был рад, что Великобритания выиграла в той войне.  
До особняка Дорвелла они ехали около часа. Веспер, явно не привыкшую к столь старомодному методу передвижения, быстро укачало, и она молчала всю дорогу, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша. Когда Бонд остановил машину у фонтана перед массивным крыльцом особняка, выполненном не то из мрамора, не то из какого-то похожего камня, Веспер вылезла наружу первой. Мелкая красная щебёнка хрупнула под каблуками её туфель.  
На крыльце их уже ждал начальник местного отделения полиции — лысеющий мужчина средних лет с добродушным круглым лицом и обвисшими усами.  
— Я капитан Моррис. А вы, должно быть, господа из Скотланд-Ярда, о которых меня предупреждали? — он расплылся в приветливой улыбке.  
На такой вопрос так и тянуло ответить «нет», но Бонд подавил совершенно мальчишеский порыв и пожал протянутую руку. Веспер повторила его жест, и они прошли вслед за Моррисом внутрь особняка.  
Тела уже убрали, но смыть кровь никто не догадался — или просто некому было этим заняться. Подсохшие бурые пятна покрывали всё, словно следы неудачного ремонта. Бонд не хотел представлять, что здесь произошло, но все эти запахи и следы эмоций буквально обрушились на него, погружая в чужие ощущения. Весь дом был пропитан страхом, болью и отчаянной, несбывшейся надеждой на спасение. Но самым главным было то, что во всём этом безумии, превращавшем обыкновенный с виду дом в настоящий ад, отчётливо проступал тот самый едкий запах активатора, смешанный с адреналином. Бонд заставил себя сконцентрироваться на этом. Никакого намёка на злость и ярость. Вообще никакого эмоционального следа нападавшего.  
Бонд знал только одну категорию людей, которые могли ничего не чувствовать, убивая.  
Агенты с лицензией на убийство. Такие, как он сам.  
Ощутив прикосновение к плечу, Бонд вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Погрузившись в события прошлой ночи, он полностью отключился от реальности — при желании Веспер вполне могла не только положить ладонь на плечо, но и перерезать ему горло, и он бы так и не понял, что произошло.  
— Боитесь крови, мистер Бонд? — насмешливо спросила она, и Бонд восхитился её выдержкой: чтобы понять, насколько тяжело было ей самой находиться в этом месте, не нужно было никакой эмпатии. Зрачки Веспер были расширены, она была ещё бледнее, чем обычно, но держалась так же самоуверенно, как и в Лондоне. Она совершенно точно не была полевым агентом, но впервые за этот день Бонду пришло в голову, что из неё мог бы получиться отличный оперативник. Он улыбнулся ей, давая понять, что оценил шутку, и обернулся к Моррису.  
— Капитан, не могли бы вы показать, где был убит мистер Дорвелл? — В этом уже не было необходимости, дом сам рассказал все свои тайны, но Бонд предпочитал играть роль до конца. Веспер тем временем внимательно изучала расположение следов крови, хотя Бонд был уверен, что действует она из тех же соображений. Ему стало интересно, сколь многое ей известно.  
Моррис с готовностью провёл их в библиотеку. Веспер неодобрительно поморщилась и коснулась затянутыми в латексные перчатки пальцами корешка одной из стоявших на полках книг. На перчатке остался бурый след от засохшей крови.  
Бонд огляделся и кивнул. Всё выглядело именно так, как он ожидал. Агент с активированной лицензией добрался до своей цели. Чарльз Дорвелл, стоило отдать ему должное, пытался сопротивляться; он наверняка понимал уже, с чем столкнулся, но продолжал бороться за свою жизнь до самого конца, хотя многие на его месте теряли волю и покорно позволяли себя убить. Однако Дорвеллу не удалось избежать уготованной ему участи. Бонд присмотрелся и, увидев в луже засохшей крови кусочки кости и белое мозговое вещество, понял, что убийца размозжил жертве голову — об угол того самого книжного шкафа, содержимое которого с таким интересом изучала сейчас Веспер Линд.  
Бонд решил не портить ей настроение.  
Он принялся стягивать с себя перчатки, одновременно оборачиваясь к Моррису.  
— Спасибо, капитан, я увидел всё, что мне было нужно.  
— Вы уверены, инспектор? — в глазах бравого капитана промелькнуло искреннее удивление.  
— На сегодня да. Но, вероятно, я захочу вернуться позже. Это возможно?  
— Конечно, о чём речь. — Просьба явно успокоила Морриса, и он, вновь добродушно улыбнувшись, подкрутил усы. Бонд улыбнулся ему в ответ и первым двинулся к выходу.

***

— Он был интересным человеком, — задумчиво произнесла Веспер, когда они сели в машину.  
— Потому что жил в старом доме и собирал старые книги?  
— Вы обратили внимание, что к дому подходит совсем немного проводов? Электричество, возможно, где-то ещё и оптоволокно. И всё.  
— Спутнику не требуются провода, — Бонд легко пожал плечами.  
Уже стемнело, фонарей вдоль дороги не было, но он всё равно ехал, не снижая привычной скорости. Ему нравилась современная техника, и он искренне уважал прогресс, но надёжности и скорости транспортных линий всё равно предпочитал триста (или хотя бы сто с небольшим, как у их «Форда») лошадиных сил под капотом, шероховатости и выбоины дорожного покрытия и полный контроль над ситуацией.  
— Да, но на весь дом я не заметила ни одного спутникового ресивера. И ни одного цифрового экрана. А свет — вы заметили? Моррис включал освещение щелчком обыкновенного тумблера, а не нейроимпульсом.  
— Система могла быть замкнута на владельца дома и его семью, — предположил Бонд скорее по инерции, чем всерьёз споря с ней. Веспер была права, и он мог лишь досадовать на то, что не заметил всего этого сам.  
— Тогда зачем выключатели в каждом помещении, включая личные покои хозяев?  
Бонд оторвал одну руку от руля в шутливом защитном жесте.  
— Вы выиграли, сдаюсь. Дорвелл был поклонником довоенной эпохи. Как это относится к делу?  
— Никак, но это интересная деталь. Вы упоминали, что были с ним знакомы, я не ошибаюсь?  
— Не ошибаетесь, — откликнулся Бонд и замолчал. Веспер, словно почувствовав его нежелание продолжать разговор, не стала настаивать и отвернулась к окну.  
Бонд думал о лейтенанте Чарльзе Дорвелле, служившем во время войны на флоте, как и сам Бонд, но на другом фронте. Он провёл пять лет, сражаясь в водах Северного моря, а погиб, в итоге, почти у самого его берега — из окон его спальни, располагавшейся на третьем этаже, было видно море. И это казалось Бонду куда более важным, чем любовь покойного к старине и количество техники в его доме.  
Тем не менее Веспер Линд была права — он любил ушедшую эпоху. Блестяще знал историю двадцатого века и довоенных десятилетий, даже написал пару книг о геополитике тех времён и развитию военной техники. Бонду всё это было не слишком интересно, он предпочитал жить настоящим, но Дорвелл умел заражать своим энтузиазмом. Они не были ни друзьями, ни даже приятелями — Бонд отчитывался перед ним каждый раз, когда прибывал в Западную Европу, а генерал-губернатор приглашал его на свои покерные вечера.  
— Я думаю, имеет смысл наведаться завтра к нему в офис, — нарушил Бонд повисшую тишину. Они подъезжали к городу; сзади, чуть справа, небо ещё было светлым, но впереди уже вступала в свои права ночь, и в Брюгге начинали зажигаться огни.  
— Хорошо. — Веспер зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
— Вы устали? Я хотел предложить поужинать, но если вы хотите лечь спать пораньше…  
— Нет, я бы не отказалась от ужина, — ответила она, не дав ему закончить. Бонд довольно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Я знаю отличный ресторан неподалёку от нашего отеля, настоящая французская кухня, в Лондоне вы такого не найдёте. Можно поставить машину на парковку и дойти пешком. Вы бывали раньше в Брюгге?  
— Ни разу.  
— О, вы многое потеряли. Если завтра будет время, обязательно проведу вас по центру и по набережным. Достопримечательностей в обычном понимании здесь нет, но город удивителен сам по себе.  
— Ловлю на слове. — Веспер улыбнулась. — Только я бы хотела переодеться, прежде чем мы пойдём ужинать.  
— Без проблем.  
Он был уверен, что ей нужно отправить отчёт в Лондон, но мог лишь догадываться, что будет в нём сказано. Они оба приехали в Брюгге с заданиями от М; миссией Бонда было разобраться в убийстве Дорвелла, миссией Веспер, очевидно, — разобраться в самом Бонде. Он задумался, пытаясь понять, как относится к этому. По всему выходило, что никак. М не могла полностью доверять ему с тех самых пор, как он начал ей лгать, и это было вполне закономерно. Но она доверяла ему достаточно, чтобы поручать новые задания, и достаточно, чтобы не скрывать своего недоверия.  
Это была не самая простая схема рассуждений, но Бонд давно привык к ходу мыслей М.

***

Веспер сменила брючный костюм на фиолетовое платье. Скорее всего, у этого цвета имелось какое-то специальное красивое название, но Бонд его не знал; ему хватало того, что Веспер в этом платье смотрелась не менее органично, чем в костюме. Пожалуй, из всех женщин, которых он знал, она была первой, кто мог похвастаться подобной универсальностью.  
Держалась она с прежним надменным достоинством, но то ли Бонд привык к её манере за день, проведённый вместе, то ли она слегка оттаяла, однако он не чувствовал больше той же холодности, за которую окрестил её мысленно Снежной королевой. Веспер очаровательно улыбалась, с удовольствием смеялась над его шутками; серо-голубые глаза, как хамелеоны, отражали цвет платья, отчего взгляд казался более тёплым и в то же время загадочным.  
Бонд вынужден был напомнить себе, что она приставлена следить за ним.  
Впрочем, когда его останавливали подобные мелочи?  
— Каким образом женщина вроде вас могла оказаться на службе МИ-6? — спросил он, когда им принесли закуски.  
— Женщина вроде меня? — Веспер лукаво улыбнулась. — Вы знаете меня всего день, но уже делаете какие-то выводы. Вы считаете себя большим знатоком душ, мистер Бонд? Или большим знатоком женщин?  
— Прошу вас. Просто Джеймс. — Он ответил обворожительной улыбкой. — Да, не стану отрицать, я считаю, что хорошо разбираюсь в людях. Но в данном случае дело даже не в этом. Вы действительно похожи на финансового аналитика — красивая женщина с отточенным умом и калькулятором вместо эмоций. Такие, как вы, занимают видные места: руководят казначействами, состоят советниками при министерствах, считают деньги крупных корпораций. Но МИ-6? Вы слишком хладнокровны, чтобы быть оголтелым патриотом, и слишком расчётливы для идеалистки. Так в чём же секрет?  
Она рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
— Для того, кто хорошо разбирается в людях, ты слишком спешишь судить по внешности… Джеймс.  
— И всё же.  
Веспер сделала глоток вина, затем промокнула рот салфеткой и тщательно сложила её, прежде чем положить обратно на стол. Она явно тянула время, собираясь с мыслями, и Бонду было интересно узнать, что же она собирается ему рассказать.  
— Отчасти ты, наверное, прав. Сейчас я бы не стала идти работать в МИ-6. Но восемь лет назад я была гораздо идеалистичнее.  
— В это трудно поверить.  
— И тем не менее. — Веспер улыбнулась, бросив на него взгляд, но эта улыбка была совсем невесёлой. — У меня был жених, — сказала она вдруг, когда Бонд решил уже, что она сейчас сменит тему. — Мне было девятнадцать, когда мы только познакомились. Он был старше меня на семь лет и служил лётчиком. Молодой и красивый офицер, настоящий патриот — было бы удивительно, если бы он не вскружил мне голову. И когда я, окончив университет, получила приглашение на работу в МИ-6, я решила, что это делает меня более достойной парой для него.  
— Но вы так и не поженились, — уточнил Бонд. Почему-то это казалось ему чрезвычайно важным. Веспер Линд не была похожа на замужнюю женщину, и ему очень не хотелось ошибиться в этом.  
— Нет. — Её улыбка окончательно померкла. — Он погиб через три года. Участвовал в подавлении восстания в Польше. Едва успел сделать мне предложение, — Веспер рассеянно коснулась тонкой цепочки, которую Бонд уже успел заметить ранее, но он так и не смог понять, что же на ней висит. Теперь он мог предположить, что это кольцо.  
Он отвёл взгляд.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Я справилась. — Веспер замолчала, затем снова улыбнулась, хотя Бонд был уверен, что эта улыбка далась ей нелегко. — Твоя очередь раскрывать душу.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты рассказала больше, чем я мог бы прочитать в твоём досье.  
— О, — улыбка Веспер стала снисходительной и куда более искренней. — Удачи с этим.  
Бонд приподнял бровь. Он вспомнил, что не раз ощущал следы её присутствия в кабинете М, хоть и не был тогда ещё знаком с ней. Веспер Линд определённо была далеко не так проста.  
— Что ж. Я даже не знаю, что такого интересного могу поведать о себе. Сирота, вылетел из колледжа, не окончив его, сразу записался во флот.  
— Вот это я точно могу прочитать в твоём досье, — усмехнулась она.  
Им подали горячее, и этим можно было бы воспользоваться, чтобы закончить их странный словесный раунд, но за этой женщиной было слишком интересно наблюдать.  
Игра стоило того, чтобы ступить на тонкий лед, и Бонд не мог не рискнуть. Он отвёл взгляд и произнёс отстранённо:  
— После этого задания я, скорее всего, подам в отставку.  
— Почему?  
Бонд быстро посмотрел на неё, пытаясь прочитать удивление, однако в глазах Веспер было лишь что-то, похожее на сочувствие. Так смотрят на умирающих больных, строящих планы на следующее лето, или на законченных наркоманов, рассказывающих, как прекрасна будет их жизнь после курса реабилитации. Бонд хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
— Ты не веришь, что я это сделаю. Либо не веришь, что М позволит.  
— О, М позволит, будь уверен. Она считает, что все мы — ходячие покойники, и каждый раз, когда кто-то уходит, это означает, что одним трупом на её совести меньше.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — восхитился Бонд.  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Почему я хочу уйти в отставку?  
— Да. Дело в женщине?  
Бонд подумал о Терезе, о кольце, купленном ещё два месяца назад, но до сих пор не отданном ей. Он так и не смог решить, стоит ли делать ей предложение; он вообще не мог понять, как эта идея могла прийти ему в голову — меньше чем после года отношений.  
Тереза принадлежала к той удивительной категории людей, которые никогда не утомляли его, не вызывали раздражения или скуки. Она не была дурой или просто красивой пустышкой. Несомненно, та же Веспер Линд затмила бы её без особого труда, окажись они в одной комнате, но достоинством Терезы было то, что она была искренна. Всегда и во всём. О, она умела лукавить, как и любая женщина, но Бонду никогда не нужно было гадать, что спрятано за каждой её улыбкой, что означает каждый её жест, какой второй смысл кроется в её словах. Она не была открытой книгой — она просто не видела смысла обманывать его. Он знал, что не любит её, и Тереза знала это тоже. Но с ней было легко, и Бонд ценил это больше всего прочего. Возможно, она заслуживала большего. Возможно, ей нужен был кто-то, кто любил бы её по-настоящему. Но Бонд эгоистично не хотел её отпускать, а её, похоже, совершенно устраивали их отношения.  
Мысль о том, чтобы уйти из МИ-6, пришла ему в голову одновременно с покупкой кольца. Служение Империи казалось всё менее осмысленным занятием, сама Империя — всё большим гадюшником, а попытка переворота — всё более вероятным и даже предпочтительным исходом. Вот только любая революция неминуемо привела бы к гражданской войне, и Бонд, уже отвоевавший своё, совершенно не желал принимать участие в ещё одной бессмысленной бойне.  
— Не уверен.  
— Как можно не быть уверенным в таком вопросе?  
Он пожал плечами. Он не хотел ничего объяснять. Тереза не принадлежала миру политики и шпионских игр, миру, в котором жили люди вроде него или Веспер, и рассказывать о ней не хотелось.  
Тем более, что все его мысли о ней невольно перетекали на другую женщину, совершенно не похожую на Терезу. Женщину, которая сидела сейчас вместе с ним за столиком его любимого ресторана в его любимом городе и казалась здесь куда более уместной, чем сама Тереза.  
Он так и не ответил. Веспер не стала настаивать, и остаток вечера он рассказывал ей о Брюгге, о Западной Европе в целом, о том, каким здесь было всё до войны. Ни слова о личной жизни. Ни слова о деле, которое привело их обоих сюда.  
После ужина они прошлись немного по городу, но оба слишком устали за день, и прогулка вышла совсем короткой. Поднимаясь в лифте на их этаж, Веспер неожиданно спросила:  
— А что ты скажешь о месте преступления? Убийца не так-то прост, да?  
— Это был агент с лицензией, — спокойно ответил Бонд, глядя прямо перед собой. Она прекрасно знала ответ, зачем спрашивать?  
— Ты уверен? — На её лице отобразилось совершенно искреннее недоумение.  
— Характерный почерк. Ты ведь именно поэтому здесь, не так ли? — он резко обернулся, одновременно выжимая кнопку аварийной остановки лифта.  
Ему надоела эта её странная манера — задавать провокационные вопросы, говорить двусмысленные вещи, быть одновременно прямолинейной и уклончивой. Его раздражало, что он не мог её понять, и раздражало то, что с каждой минутой, проведённой рядом с этой женщиной, ему всё труднее становилось держать себя в руках. И последний вопрос просто переполнил чашу его терпения.  
Кабина содрогнулась, останавливаясь где-то между этажами. Веспер напряглась, по её взгляду Бонд понял, что она судорожно просчитывает варианты, однако не теряя при этом самообладания. Аналитик, определённо, но какого чёрта её прислали сюда?  
— Должен признать, — продолжил Бонд, — я не вполне понимаю, какая роль тебе отведена. Вряд ли ты сможешь меня убить, например.  
Он чувствовал её страх, но это был отнюдь не тот страх, который толкает людей на глупости; напротив, её страх помог ей собраться и сосредоточиться. Конечно, она не могла не пройти стандартную подготовку МИ-6 — это было обязательным для любых сотрудников, включая секретарей, — но Бонд догадывался уже, что её подготовка несколько отличалась от стандартной.  
— Моя работа — оценивать твои действия, — ответила Веспер, решительно вскинув подбородок. Без каблуков она была ниже его на полголовы, и сейчас, когда они стояли всего в шаге друг от друга, Веспер вынужденно смотрела на Бонда снизу вверх.  
— И как же ты оцениваешь мои действия сегодня? — негромко спросил он, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ. — На четвёрочку? На троечку?  
— Я специалист по анализу поведения. Я оцениваю не профессионализм, а степень опасности, которую ты представляешь.  
— И каков же ваш вердикт, мисс Линд?  
Она подалась вперёд, коснувшись его грудью, отчего Бонд невольно вздрогнул, и, дотянувшись до панели управление лифта, отжала аварийную кнопку. Лифт дёрнулся и снова поехал вверх.  
— Я думаю, Джеймс, — невозмутимо ответила она, отстраняясь, — что для меня ты опасности не представляешь.  
— Рискованное предположение.  
— О, поверь, я никогда не предполагаю. — Она позволила себе снисходительную улыбку, и Бонд неожиданно понял, что больше не чувствует её страха. — Я делаю выводы, основываясь на фактах.  
Поддавшись порыву, он наклонился и поцеловал её. Она ответила, однако затем мягко оттолкнула его. Лифт остановился, доехав, наконец, до их этажа.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс. — Веспер улыбнулась и первой вышла из кабины, заставив Бонда посторониться.  
Он проводил ей взглядом, пока Веспер не скрылась за углом. Комната Бонда, хоть и имела следующий порядковый номер, была расположена у самого лифта. С одной стороны, это могло быть удобным, с другой — любой потенциальный противник, поднявшись на этаж, оказывался у самых дверей Бонда.  
Он услышал, как дальше по коридору пискнул электронный замок, затем едва слышно хлопнула дверь.  
Бонд усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он до сих пор не мог понять, в какой момент она перестала его бояться и что именно из сказанного им повлияло на неё.  
Куда больше его интересовало, что бы было, если бы она не оттолкнула его.  
И это было тревожным знаком. 


	3. Chapter 3

Телефон зазвонил ровно в тот момент, когда Гарет открыл полученный по электронной почте документ.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не успел не то что ознакомиться с текстом, но даже прочитать хотя бы заголовок, — с лёгким укором заметил он, включая наушник.  
— Я скажу тебе, что там главное, — по голосу М было слышно, что она в бешенстве. — Мы облажались, Гарет. И облажались так крупно, что, откровенно говоря, я вообще не понимаю, почему бы нам не свернуть лавочку и не уехать отдыхать куда-нибудь в Шотландию. Пользы от нас всё равно будет ровно столько же.  
— Я всё ещё не успел прочитать, — напомнил Гарет как можно спокойнее. Он услышал, как Оливия сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Когда она заговорила снова, её голос звучал сдержанно и сухо.  
— Про сам «Квант» нам известно пока мало, но моим людям удалось найти кое-какие любопытные связи.  
— Вижу, — мрачно сказал Гарет, как раз дочитавший до нужного места. — Боже, какие сплошь знакомые имена. «Квант» решил собрать всех наших врагов под одни знамёна?  
— Похоже на то. Но ты, похоже, не дочитал до самого главного. Какого чёрта мы не были в курсе про «Сенс-актив», Гарет?  
Он дёрнулся и быстро заскользил взглядом по строчкам, пытаясь понять, о чём она говорит. Зацепившись взглядом за знакомое название, он прочитал весь абзац и выругался сквозь зубы.  
— Да, именно, — мрачно подтвердила Оливия.  
Левый висок отозвался тупой болью, и Гарет потёр его, выигрывая время для ответа.  
— Мы знали о существовании этого наркотика, — неохотно признал он. — Мы даже знаем, кто занимается его поставками. Но нам и в голову не пришло сопоставить состав с составом активатора.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не скажешь, что вы вообще не изучали состав.  
— Люди, занимавшиеся анализами «Сенс-актива», не имели допуск к формуле активатора. Этими вещами даже разные лаборатории занимаются.  
— Наркотик находится на рынке уже больше года. Что, если где-то там клепают ещё и чипы лицензии? И всё это дерьмо мы обнаружили, копнув под «Квант». Что, если бы они не стали заявлять о себе? Когда бы мы узнали обо всём, в таком случае? Через год? Через два? Или в тот момент, когда в наши двери ломилась бы армия врагов с чипами, активированными персонально на тебя и на меня? Господи, какой позор.  
— Если бы они смогли воспроизвести чипы, это бы точно не прошло мимо нас, — возразил Гарет. На всё остальное ему ответить было нечего, кроме как полностью согласиться, а Оливия терпеть не могла, когда с ней просто соглашались. — Зато теперь я уже не уверен, что убийство Дорвелла — дело рук Бонда. Это мог быть любой агент.  
— Я запрошу у Таннера списки погибших агентов с лицензией, — согласилась она. — Возможно, кто-то из них на самом деле жив. Но пока меня больше интересует другое. Они каким-то образом заполучили сверхсекретную формулу. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
Гарет вздохнул.  
— У нас под носом предатель.  
— Кто-то не только сливает «Кванту» наши секреты. Кто-то ещё и сделал всё возможное, чтобы мы ни о чём не заподозрили. Я знаю цену себе и своим людям, мы не могли допустить настолько грубый провал. И это наводит на другие размышления.  
— Почему нам позволили раскопать всё это теперь.  
— Именно.  
— Попытка устрашения? Они разговаривают с нами с позиции силы, демонстрируя, что не боятся нас.  
— Или что-то ещё.  
Гарет снова потёр виски и недовольно проворчал:  
— У меня нет других идей.  
— У меня тоже, — Оливия вздохнула, и он пожалел, что не находится сейчас рядом с ней.  
— Когда канцлер узнает обо всём, полетят головы.  
— У нас есть сутки. Пока мои аналитики подготовят подробный отчёт, пока его передадут в твой офис, пока он дойдёт лично до тебя…  
— Спасибо. Осталось придумать, что скормить ему на завтрашней встрече.  
— Придумаем что-нибудь. Там в отчёте ещё много интересного, — заверила его Оливия.  
— Меня слегка раздражает, что я получаю всю информацию из вторых рук, — недовольно заметил Гарет.  
— Если я попрошу ставить тебя в копию, это привлечёт излишнее внимание к нашим отношениям, — по голосу М было слышно, что она улыбается.  
— Когда-нибудь мы построим идеальный мир, в котором нам не придётся скрываться.  
— Мы можем просто уйти в отставку, ты не думал об этом?  
Гарет хмыкнул.  
— Ни разу. Ты, полагаю, тоже. Этот вариант определённо не для нас.  
— Не для нас, — эхом откликнулась она. — Иногда я об этом жалею.

***

— Боже, я больше не могу, — Гарет откинулся на спинку дивана и провёл ладонями по лицу. — Я уже видеть не могу эти отчёты. Всё сливается перед глазами.  
— Осталось ещё четыре папки, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказала Оливия, и Гарет рассмеялся.  
— Вот точно так же надсмотрщики на плантациях колониальной Англии говорили рабам: «Осталось ещё полполя! Работайте, ленивые задницы!»  
Оливия улыбнулась и подвинулась ближе к нему, сбрасывая туфли и поджимая под себя ноги. Оперевшись на плечо Гарета, она открыла следующую папку и принялась читать вслух:  
— «Доминик Грин. Сын генерала Генри Грина. Финансовый аналитик по образованию. Долгое время...»  
Гарет закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на её голосе. От объёма информации, полученной и обработанной за этот вечер, болела голова, и возможность просто сидеть и слушать казалась даром свыше.  
Уставший мозг отказывался работать, обрывки отчётов в его сознании перемежались неожиданными мыслями о том, что стоило бы поменять кресло в кабинете, что часы в этой квартире спешат минут на десять, если не больше, а он постоянно забывает их перевести, что прогноз погоды на завтра не отличается оптимистичностью, что…  
Мысли путались всё сильнее, перед внутренним взором рассыпались мелкими блёстками карточные тузы, огромные нули, сцепленные наручниками, бегали по карте Британской Империи с автоматами наперевес, чёрное небо над головой рассекали непонятные символы, оставлявшие за собой ярко-зелёный кометный след.  
— Гарет, ты спишь, — укоризненно заметила Оливия.  
Он дёрнулся, открывая глаза, и снова потёр лицо.  
— Чёрт. Прости. Пойду заварю себе кофе, — он поднялся к дивана, недовольно скрипнувшего под ним. — Ты будешь?  
— Не откажусь.  
Оливия устроилась поудобнее, воспользовавшись освободившимся пространством.  
Гарет вышел на кухню, достал из шкафчика над плитой банку с молотым кофе — он лично следил за тем, чтобы кофе здесь никогда не заканчивался, — и турку. Больше в шкафчике не было ничего. В этой безликой квартире вообще не было ничего лишнего. Две комнаты — спальня и гостиная. Типовая кухня из дешёвого пластика с постоянно отваливающимися дверцами и маленькой посудомоечной машиной. Молотый кофе и бутылка виски. Немного еды в холодильнике — когда они не забывали заехать по дороге в магазин. Пепельница на кухонном столе и всегда включённая вытяжка — не дай Бог, соседи учуют запах сигарет. Здесь не было ни телевизора, ни компьютера, а нейроуправление постоянно сбоило, из-за чего они оба предпочитали всю немногочисленную технику включать вручную.  
Это место язык не поворачивался называть жильём; скорее, оно было продолжением их рабочих кабинетов — нейтральная территория, где они всё ещё оставались министром внутренних дел и главой МИ-6, но уже могли позволить себе личные отношения.  
Они оба казались здесь совершенно чужеродными элементами, в слишком дорогой для этого района одежде и с бесконечными стопками документов, слабо вязавшимися с общепринятым представлением о романтике. Однако это была их жизнь, и Гарет знал, что не променял бы её ни на что.  
Поставив кофе на электрическую конфорку, включённую на минимальную мощность, он достал из ящика пакет с табаком и папиросную бумагу. Настоящие сигареты в Лондоне стоили целое состояние; Гарет, конечно, мог себе это позволить, но зачем? Развесной табак был тоже удовольствием не для бедных, но зато процесс скручивания папиросы помогал привести мысли в порядок. По той же причине он предпочитал варить кофе сам, а не пользоваться кофеваркой.  
Он не заметил, как в кухню вошла Оливия. Она по-прежнему была босиком, и её мягкие шаги полностью скрадывал шум работающей вытяжки. Гарет чуть вздрогнул, когда она обняла его со спины.  
— Ты опять куришь.  
— Пытаюсь не заснуть.  
Она улыбнулась, вытащила сигарету из его пальцев, затянулась и вернула обратно.  
— Между прочим, контрабандой табака занимается тот же человек, что и «Сенс-активом». Ле Шиффр. Что ты будешь делать, когда его посадят или убьют?  
— Возьму его бизнес в свои руки, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Гарет. — И учитывая, что моими клиентами будет большая часть высокопоставленных чиновников Империи, вряд ли меня решат за это наказать.  
Кофе начал закипать. Гарет, быстро отложив сигарету, снял турку, не давая пене подняться, и разлил в две чашки.  
— По-моему, нам осталось только запретить в Империи кофе. И тогда восстание вспыхнет без чьей-либо помощи.  
Оливия усмехнулась, принимая чашку из его рук.  
— Бонд любит повторять, что перестанет возвращаться с миссий, когда в Империи запретят алкоголь.  
— Тоже вариант, кстати. — Гарет сделал первый глоток и с наслаждением вдохнул терпкий аромат свежесваренного кофе. — Табак, кофе, алкоголь, — он принялся загибать пальцы, — интернет ещё. Телевидение оставить, но только правительственные программы и социальную пропаганду. Закрыть все клубы. И, самое главное, запретить секс.  
— Это уже какая-то полная антиутопия.  
— Как будто мы живём в утопии, — он фыркнул. — Ладно, хорошего понемножку. Кажется, я проснулся. Что там у нас дальше?  
— Ле Шиффр, — ответила Оливия, и Гарет знал, что ей не нужно возвращаться в гостиную за бумагами, потому что каждое слово отпечаталось в её памяти намертво. Он затушил позабытую в пепельнице сигарету и приготовился слушать.

***

Когда-то давно, когда Великобритания всё ещё была королевством, и никто даже не думал о войне, десятилетний Гарет Мэллори любил бывать в офисе своего отца на Даунинг-стрит. Случалось это очень редко, и потому каждый визит становился праздником. Забираясь в отцовское кресло, Гарет смотрел на стеллажи с книгами и мечтал о том, как тоже однажды станет премьер-министром и будет работать, сидя за этим самым столом.  
За прошедшие сорок лет здесь изменилось почти всё. Здание было сильно повреждено во время войны, так что его практически полностью перестроили, и ничто уже не напоминало Гарету о прежних временах. Но тяжёлый рабочий стол из тёмного дуба, заставший ещё, должно быть, времена Георга VI, по какому-то удивительному стечению обстоятельств пережил и самого Майлза Мэллори, и Третью мировую войну, и последовавшие за ней изменения и реформы. И каждый раз, когда ему приходилось отчитываться перед канцлером, Гарет не мог оторвать взгляд от накрытой стеклом столешницы. Стекло, скорее всего, уже успело смениться дюжину раз, но Гарету всё равно почему-то казалось, что где-то на нём должны остаться царапины от слишком сильного нажатия руки на перьевую ручку. На документах, которые подписывал его отец, частенько оставались маленькие дырочки, прорванные в бумаге.  
— Прошло уже два дня, но это всё, что вы можете мне предоставить?  
Виктор Гиллис брезгливо отбросил папку с материалами по «Кванту».  
— «Квант» очень осторожен и не оставляет следов, — сдержанно заметил Гарет. — Но их партнёры прячутся куда хуже. Это деловые люди, которые привыкли рисковать ради своего бизнеса, и мы давно знаем их имена.  
— Жан Ле Шиффр. Я помню эту фамилию, он финансировал восстание в Польше. Почему он до сих пор жив?  
— Агент, отправленный его убить, погиб, выполняя задание. Долгое время считалось, что ему удалось выполнить задание, но теперь мы знаем, что это не так.  
— Среди связей «Кванта» перечислено более десятка крупных теневых игроков, — канцлер снова взял в руки папку, но смотрел он по-прежнему на Мэллори. — Я даже не спрашиваю вас, почему все они до сих пор в игре. Меня больше интересует, что смог предложить им «Квант», чтобы заставить бежать в одной упряжке?  
— Я полагаю, власть, сэр.  
— Они не настолько наивны, чтобы верить подобным обещаниям, — канцлер пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Им ничего не светит, и они должны это понимать.  
— Очевидно, обещания «Кванта» показались им правдоподобными, — пробормотал Гарет. Взгляд канцлера стал острым и очень внимательным.  
— Вся эта информация получена через каналы МИ-6, верно?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Вы доверяете М?  
Он подсознательно ждал этого вопроса, но всё равно оказался к нему не готов. Гарет провёл пальцем по лбу и пожал плечами.  
— Она является главой МИ-6, сэр. Всем известно, что Секретная Служба всегда преследовала свои интересы, но при этом всё равно оставалась на страже Англии. Я допускаю, что в шкафах М найдётся немало скелетов, но в том, что касается безопасности Империи, — да, я доверяю ей.  
— Ходят слухи, что у вас с ней слишком близкие отношения, — ухмыльнулся Гиллис.  
— Помнится, в прошлом году меня на полном серьёзе подозревали в романтических отношениях с секретарём министра обороны, — Гарет позволил себе снисходительную улыбку.  
— О да, это было смешно. Хотя, пожалуй, новая версия ещё смешнее. Наверное, они давно не видели нашу бравую М. Я иногда вообще сомневаюсь в том, что она женщина, — канцлер рассмеялся. Гарет легкомысленно качнул головой.  
— Зато она хорошо делает свою работу. Отдадим ей должное.  
Когда он выходил из кабинета канцлера, его руки подрагивали, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. 


	4. Chapter 4

В офисе Дорвелла царил идеальный порядок. Выстроившиеся ровными рядами корешки книг на полках, протёртый до блеска монитор компьютера, все бумаги разложены по своим местам, и только на сияющем чистотой столе разбросано несколько предметов, словно призванных сообщить случайному наблюдателю, что этим кабинетом действительно пользуются.  
Не нужно быть ни шпионом, ни детективом, чтобы понять, что никаких улик здесь нет и быть не могло.  
Бонд поймал взгляд Веспер, и та чуть приподняла губу, выражая брезгливый скепсис. Он хмыкнул и обернулся к впустившему их секретарю.  
— Здесь что-нибудь трогали после смерти Дорвелла?  
— Нет, сэр. Генерал-губернатор был очень аккуратным человеком, — добавил тот, угодливо улыбаясь. Бонд рассеянно кивнул, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему было интересно, удастся ли отделу Q восстановить хоть какие-то данные с жёстких дисков. Даже не включая компьютер, Бонд был уверен, что тот так же чист, как стол, на котором стоит.  
— Я бы хотел взглянуть на личный график Дорвелла. И встретиться с его водителем.  
— А… да, конечно, — секретарь не проявил никакого энтузиазма, и Бонд понял, что, возможно, узнает что-то полезное.  
Веспер потянула его за рукав и произнесла негромко, чтобы услышал только Бонд:  
— Я попробую заглянуть в финансы самого Дорвелла и его секретаря.  
— Ты в этом разбираешься?  
Она выразительно посмотрела на него, и Бонд кивнул.  
— Хорошо, госпожа финансовый аналитик, работайте. Посмотри тогда заодно и его водителя.  
— А также сына и домашнюю прислугу. Я знаю своё дело.  
Он посмотрел ей в глаза, задержав взгляд чуть дольше необходимого.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
Веспер самодовольно улыбнулась, и оставалось лишь догадываться, чем именно она была довольна — собственным профессионализмом или тем, что его признавал Бонд.  
В гостиницу он вернулся уже поздно вечером. Расследование дало противоречивые результаты — с одной стороны, ничего однозначно подозрительного Бонд не выяснил, с другой, определённую почву для размышлений ему нащупать удалось. Судя по осторожно высказанным соображениям личного водителя, оказавшегося куда более наблюдательным, чем он пытался показать, Дорвелл в последнее время заинтересовался небольшим заводом, располагавшимся в паре десятков километров от Брюгге. То ли у них было что-то не в порядке с документами, то ли производимая ими продукция не соответствовала заявленным стандартам, то ли что-то ещё, но Дорвелл заподозрил, что владельцы завода дали кому-то взятку, чтобы его открыть.  
Бонд досадливо поморщился, понимая, что лучше бы сюда прислали настоящего профессионала из Скотланд-Ярда. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше с полученной информацией, и чувствовал растерянность и злость. Оставалось надеяться, что таланты Веспер не ограничивались познаниями в психологии и финансах.  
Поднявшись на свой этаж, он сразу почувствовал присутствие постороннего. Ещё не входя в комнату, Бонд уже знал, кто ждёт его внутри. Он хорошо знал этот запах, неизменно смешанный в его памяти с запахом активатора и чужой крови. Ещё в особняке Дорвелла он подумал, что почерк убийцы был удивительно узнаваем. Теперь же у него не оставалось никаких сомнений.

***

Бонд вошёл в комнату, как ни в чём не бывало снял с себя пиджак, бросил его на застеленную кровать и лишь затем обернулся к креслу у окна, в котором сидел Алек Тревельян.  
— Знаешь, за это время ты мог прислать хотя бы открытку.  
Алек хмыкнул и включил стоящий рядом торшер. Бонд внутренне поморщился от театральности этого жеста.  
— Оттуда, где я был, слать открытки не слишком удобно.  
Теперь, когда свет был зажжён, Бонд видел уродливый шрам от ожога на его правой щеке. Алек Тревельян считался погибшим уже три года. Бонд сам был там, когда здание, в котором располагался секретный штаб очередного подпольного сопротивления, взлетело на воздух — чуть раньше времени, выставленного им на таймере. Алек не успел выбраться наружу. Все эти годы Бонд пытался понять, была ли его вина в случившемся, погиб ли его друг из-за него, или же так сложились обстоятельства.  
Теперь он знал, что все его переживания не имели никакого отношения к действительности. Наверное, это должно было злить, но вместо этого Бонд ощутил лишь облегчение. Он не любил чувствовать себя виноватым.  
— Я рад, что ты жив, — произнёс он.  
— А я рад, что могу наконец-то встретиться с тобой, — Алек улыбнулся. — Нам нужно о многом поговорить.  
— Это точно, — хмыкнул Бонд. — Кстати, я видел вчера особняк Дорвелла. Отличная работа, Алек.  
— Спасибо. Я знал, что ты оценишь, — Алек поднялся с кресла и подошёл ближе. — Когда-то ты умел делать то же самое. Но у тебя остались и другие таланты, полезные для «Кванта». У тебя всегда были сомнения в справедливости сложившейся системы — помнишь, ты сам говорил, что воевал не за то, чтобы Англия превратилась в тоталитарное государство.  
— Помню, — кивнул Бонд, терпеливо дожидаясь, к чему же выведет его бывший напарник.  
— Ты нужен «Кванту», Джеймс, — сказал Алек и развёл руками. — Вот.  
— Я не могу просто бросить МИ-6, — с сожалением в голосе ответил Бонд. Алек фыркнул.  
— Ты всегда отличался консервативными представлениями о преданности. Ты в курсе, что М считает тебя предателем? Да, конечно, мисс Линд определённо не способна тебя убить, и это тебя расслабило, не так ли? Ты решил, что они всё ещё доверяют тебе, раз не подослали убийцу.  
— У вас есть источники в МИ-6, значит? — задумчиво произнёс Бонд. — Хм, вы действительно поработали на славу.  
— «Квант» — это будущее Англии и всего мира. То будущее, о котором ты мечтал, когда сражался под британскими знамёнами.  
Бонд мог бы ответить, что мечтал в тот момент не о каком-то там будущем, а о том, чтобы война закончилась, каким угодно образом, но закончилась.  
— Это интересное предложение, Алек. И мне действительно приятно, что ты обратился с ним именно ко мне. Я рад, что старая дружба не умирает, — Бонд тепло улыбнулся. — Однако я вынужден сказать «нет».  
— Но почему? Это глупо, Джеймс.  
— Потому что вы — сборище мудаков и ублюдков, мечтающих о власти, а вовсе не о светлом будущем и справедливости для всех, — Бонд пожал плечами и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Но, скажу честно, я всегда жалел о том, что времена великих шпионов остались в прошлом, именно потому, что это лишало меня возможности послать на хрен какого-нибудь вербовщика.  
Алек ударил быстро и почти без замаха, явно пытаясь скорее выиграть время, нежели действительно вырубить Бонда. Однако Бонд обманул его и, проскользнув под рукой, словно ожидая именно этого движения, ударил Алека плечом в грудь, одновременно сдавливая запястье правой руки мёртвой хваткой. Шприц с уже смешанным активатором выпал из кармана Алека; Бонд быстро отшвырнул его в сторону носком ботинка. Эта заминка позволила Алеку сделать подсечку, и они оба упали на пол, продолжая борьбу в партере. Бонд был сильнее — ему не требовался активатор, чтобы перейти в боевой режим, и в то же время его сознание не было затуманено жаждой крови. Алек понял это почти сразу.  
Вывернувшись из-под Бонда, он быстро оценил расстояние до шприца и, поняв, что не успеет до него добраться, сиганул сквозь закрытое окно. Стекло брызнуло осколками, снаружи послышался грохот — подбежав к развороченной раме, Бонд увидел, как Алек перекатился по козырьку крыши двумя этажами ниже, перепрыгнул на крышу какой-то подсобки и растворился в темноте.  
Бонд поднял с пола шприц, вошёл в ванную и брезгливо вылил неоново-синюю жидкость в раковину.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он достал из чемодана ампулу с чистым активатором и запечатанный шприц-бабочку, затем аккуратно снял с одного из осколков каплю крови Алека. Бонд не был уверен, что ему это пригодится, но если ему предстояло новое столкновение с бывшим напарником, то лучше быть к нему готовым.  
Он задумчиво посмотрел на выбитое окно, сквозь которое в комнату врывался холодной ветер с моря, ухмыльнулся, взял свою сумку и вышел в коридор.  
— Я боюсь, мой номер больше непригоден для проживания, — сообщил Бонд, когда Веспер открыла дверь. — Окно не закрывается.  
Веспер открыла дверь шире, и свет из-за её спины упал на лицо Бонда. Она ахнула, увидев рассечённую бровь и наливавшийся синяк на челюсти — кажется, Алек врезал ему локтем, но Бонд в тот момент не особо обращал внимание на детали.  
— Что произошло? — встревоженно спросила Веспер, буквально втягивая его в комнату и запирая дверь на щеколду. Бонд не успел опомниться, как уже сидел на закрытом унитазе, пока Веспер быстро доставала из компактной аптечки всё необходимое.  
— Рад, что тебе, похоже, не придётся штопать меня зубной нитью, — протянул он с некоторым сомнением. Веспер жёстко схватила его пальцами за подбородок, фиксируя голову.  
— Не шевелись, — резко приказала она. Бонд покорно замер.  
— На твой вопрос я тоже могу не отвечать?  
Веспер бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Бонд смиренно вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, кто наш убийца. Алек Тревельян, бывший агент 006. У нас состоялся очень трогательный разговор, в процессе которого обнаружилось, что возобновлению старой дружбы препятствует ряд непреодолимых обстоятельств. Поэтому мой бывший коллега предпочёл преодолеть то обстоятельство, которое мог, и им стало окно в моём номере.  
— Ты что, пьян?  
Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Прикосновения Веспер, осторожные и сдержанные, убаюкивали, и Бонд почувствовал, что засыпает. Она легонько шлёпнула его ладонью по щеке.  
— Даже не думай. Я не позволю тебе спать в моём номере.  
— Тогда я буду спать в коридоре у тебя под дверью, — ответил Бонд, снова закрывая глаза.  
Веспер вздохнула, признавая своё поражение, и Бонд как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался:  
— Лучше расскажи, ты сама что-нибудь узнала?  
— У Дорвелла, как ты и говорил, было немало карточных долгов, но то ли они не смогли его этим прижать, то ли решили не рисковать. Сын чист. Водитель тоже.  
— Это радует, — пробормотал Бонд.  
— А вот секретарь в дерьме по уши. Как и ныне покойная экономка.  
— Завод под Брюгге. Надо узнать, что там производят.  
— Если ты про тот завод, о котором я думаю, то официально они производят медикаменты.  
Бонд открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё с искренним восхищением.  
— Я почти влюблён, знаешь.  
Веспер звонко рассмеялась.  
— Главное, что «почти». И прекрати шевелиться.  
Он снова замер и позволил ей вернуться к его ссадинам.  
Закончив, она выкинула использованные ватные тампоны в ведро, щедро облила лаком для волос и чиркнула спичкой, поджигая.  
— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против того, чтобы спать на полу, — произнесла она, и Бонд едва сдержал победную улыбку.

***

Когда Бонд проснулся, Веспер уже не было в номере. На полу рядом с изголовьем его импровизированной постели лежала записка, гласившая: «Если ты не проспишь, встретимся за завтраком».  
Он зашёл в свой номер, чтобы принять душ, побриться и переодеться, и вниз спустился уже в полной боевой готовности.  
— Шведский стол, — хмыкнул он, опускаясь за стол рядом с Веспер. — Никто уже не помнит, откуда взялось это название, даже о самой Швеции помнят только отличники, а шведский стол остаётся неизменным.  
— Я смотрю, тебя с утра потянуло на философию, — улыбнулась Веспер.  
— Чудесное утро, хорошая еда, красивая девушка напротив меня, и мы находимся в центре одного из прекраснейших городов, — Бонд тоже улыбнулся, и она удивлённо покачала головой.  
— Это не слишком-то вяжется с тем, как я представляла себе агентов с лицензией на убийство.  
— Я отличаюсь от большинства, — уклончиво ответил он.  
— О, как раз об этом я наслышана.  
Им принесли кофе, и они замолчали, дожидаясь, пока официантка отойдёт подальше.  
— Какие планы у нас теперь? — спросила Веспер. Она успела покончить с едой ещё до его прихода и теперь, дожидаясь Бонда, медленно потягивала свой кофе. Чёрный и без сахара — в глазах Бонда это добавляло ей очков в карму. Хотя другого он и не ожидал.  
— По большому счёту, в Брюгге нам делать больше нечего. Так что, полагаю, пора возвращаться в Лондон.  
Веспер внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Ты не собираешься охотиться за Тревельяном?  
— У МИ-6 хранится образец его ДНК. Его смешают с активатором, введут одному из носителей лицензии, и вуаля — дни Тревельяна сочтены.  
— Почему этим не хочешь заняться ты?  
— Потому что у меня есть другие полезные таланты, которые могут пригодиться М, — ровно ответил Бонд.  
— В МИ-6 ходят слухи, что твой чип вышел из строя, — сообщила Веспер. — Но я видела твои отчёты и понимаю, что это неправда.  
Бонд лениво прищурился.  
— Эти отчёты не видел даже начальник штаба.  
— Значит, М доверяет мне больше, чем ему?  
— Хотел бы я знать, почему.  
— Какая разница? Ты же собираешься в отставку.  
Из Брюгге они выехали через час. Было солнечно и гораздо теплее, чем накануне. Веспер открыла окно, впуская в салон карта свежий воздух. Ветер подхватил её волосы, швыряя в лицо, и Веспер, чуть нахмурившись, скрутила их в жгут. Бонд наблюдал за ней краем глаза, сдерживая улыбку. Он уже знал, что Веспер Линд отнюдь не Снежная Королева, но всё равно подсознательно ожидал, что она вот-вот начнёт таять в ярких солнечных лучах.  
Непонятный предмет на ровном полотне транспортной линии он увидел слишком поздно, чтобы успеть перестроиться на ближайшую параллель. Всё, что он смог, это рвануть карт на бок, срывая его с линии. Бонд даже не рассуждал, правильно ли поступает, — он слишком привык полагаться на интуицию.  
До земли было пятнадцать метров. Карт пролетел их за несколько секунд, за которые Бонд лишь порадовался, что взял служебный транспорт, а не свой «Бентли».  
Он всё же сумел выровнять руль, и карт ударился о землю сначала колёсами, проехав ещё немного вперёд, что слегка погасило силу удара. Однако инерцией их всё же перевернуло. Карт снова взмыл в воздух, жёстко ударился о землю крышей и покатился кубарем по склону, перевернувшись ещё несколько раз, пока не замер, задрав в небо правый борт. От сильного удара у Бонда шумело в ушах, а перед глазами всё плыло. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и посмотрел влево, на Веспер. Она лежала на вмятой в землю дверце карта и была без сознания, но Бонд чувствовал пульсацию её жизни. Его способностей было недостаточно, чтобы поставить точный диагноз на глаз, но, судя по её пульсу и ровному току крови, внутренние органы повреждены не были.  
Уцепившись одной рукой за ручку двери и упёршись ногами в подлокотник сидения, он отстегнул свой ремень безопасности — к счастью, не заклинило, — затем выбил локтем стекло, уже и так пошедшее густой паутиной трещин, подтянулся и полез наружу, не обращая внимания на впивающиеся в ладони осколки.  
Оказавшись на земле, он быстро оценил состояние собственного организма. Судя по всему, он отделался сотрясением мозга и разбитой головой. Не самые тяжёлые повреждения, с одной стороны, однако если он был прав, и предмет на дороге действительно был бомбой, то Алек должен быть неподалёку, и на этот раз уже заблаговременно активированный.  
Бонд вытащил из кармана брюк портсигар, отщёлкнул заднюю панель, вытряхнул на ладонь миниатюрный шприц-бабочку и быстро раздавил на своём запястье.  
Активатор, попав в кровь, разнёсся по всему телу несколькими мощными ударами сердца. Дыхание мгновенно стало более глубоким и ровным, слух обострился до предела, обоняние, и без того чуткое, различало теперь малейшие оттенки ароматов. Мир вокруг стал ярче, многоцветнее и контрастнее, и даже солнце уже не резало глаз.  
Бонд сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, привыкая к новым рамкам возможного, и сжал в ладони рукоять ножа. Пистолет сейчас был бы лишним.  
Первую ошибку Алек допустил, когда выбирал место для засады. Бонд на его месте спрятался бы под самой линией, метрах в двадцати дальше бомбы. Опасно, да, потому что опоры линии, не выдержав взрывной волны, могли бы обрушиться, и он мог бы оказаться погребён под металлом и бетоном. Но он бы точно не оказался слишком далеко от выжившей жертвы и не дал бы ей время сгруппироваться. Тем более, если эта жертва — такой же агент с лицензией, вот только Алек не подозревал об этом до последнего момента.  
Это было второй ошибкой Алека и автоматически вычёркивало из подозреваемых Веспер Линд. Эта мысль оказалась гораздо более приятной и успокаивающей, чем Бонд ожидал. Но думать об этом было некогда.  
Самым правильным для Алека было бы сейчас просто уйти. Момент был упущен, Бонд ждал нападения в полной готовности, и подобраться к нему незамеченным было совершенно невозможно. Алек находился в заведомо невыгодном положении. Вот только Алек был активирован. И это было ещё одним преимуществом Бонда.  
Однако и у него была слабость.  
— Интересно, что ты станешь делать, если я просто швырну в карт гранату.  
Голос Алека звучал сдавленно и напряжённо, и Бонд слышал его учащённое дыхание. Все инстинкты Бонда, подстёгнутые активатором, требовали бросить всё, забыть про Веспер, Лондон и предателя в МИ-6 и просто сделать то, что было в этот момент единственной целью его существования: убить Алека Тревельяна. Запах Алека, острый и сильный, смешанный с нотками металла, намокшей кожи и взрывчатки, кружил голову, выбивая из неё все мысли.  
Бонд знал, что Алек сейчас чувствует то же самое.  
— Почему я должен что-то делать? — он пожал плечами.  
Алек хрипло рассмеялся. Он по-прежнему находился с другой стороны от карта, и Бонд не мог его видеть.  
— Потому что ты — Джеймс Бонд. Ты всегда беспокоился о том, чтобы не пострадали случайные люди. Тем более, когда речь идёт о красивой женщине.  
Бонд опустился на корточки и закрыл глаза. Сердце, послушное воле, постепенно замедлилось, дыхание выровнялось. Бонд почувствовал, как встревоженно напрягся Алек, не понимая, что происходит, но это было уже за пределами его мира, стремительно ужимавшегося, замиравшего, закрывавшегося от остальной вселенной.  
Он сделал последний вздох и перестал существовать.  
Алек, перестав его чувствовать, запаниковал. Ему потребовалось две секунды, чтобы перемахнуть через перевёрнутый карт. Он уже не думал ни о чём — всё его существо переполняла паника, гнавшая вперёд и требовавшая сделать хоть что-то. Если активированный агент не успеет убить свою жертву до истечения срока активации, его ждёт мучительная смерть, и страх этой смерти для каждого из них был едва ли не более сильной мотивацией, чем сам чип.  
Лезвие ножа скользнуло по рёбрам, рассекая кожу, мышцы и даже кость. Алек вскрикнул и дёрнулся в сторону, пытаясь уйти от боли; красивого переката не вышло, он тяжело и неловко приземлился на хрустнувшую под его весом руку. Бонд тенью возник рядом с ним, но чип уже справился с болевым синдромом, погасив его почти полностью, и Алек успел прийти в себя и встретил Бонда жёстким блоком. Ни глубокая рана в боку, ни сломанная левая рука не отвлекали его от противника.  
Но тот и не рассчитывал на это. Алек был сильнее и тяжелее, но в скорости уступал Бонду.  
Обманный выпад, второй, блок, удар, уклонение. Они дрались так, как когда-то на тренировках в учебном центре МИ-6 на Ямайке. Джеймс Бонд и Алек Тревельян были единственными из полусотни претендентов, отобранных для программы «Актив III», кого комиссия признала пригодными к вживлению лицензии. Они оставались лучшими, даже после выхода четвёртой и пятой серий чипов, их досье были засекречены строжайшим образом, а личные номера навсегда стали легендой МИ-6.  
Ещё в те времена всем было интересно, кто из них двоих лучший. Сегодня Бонд собирался окончательно закрыть этот вопрос.  
Алек отбил очередной шквал ударов, презрительно ухмыльнулся и начал контратаку. Бонд сделал несколько шагов назад, продавливаясь под натиском. Его нога, попав в ямку, подвернулась, и следующий выпад Алека неожиданно достиг цели. Широкое зазубренное лезвие боевого ножа вошло в грудь Бонда по рукоять. В глазах Алека вспыхнуло торжество.  
Он так и не понял, что произошло, когда рукоять ножа неожиданно вырвалась из его ладони. Бонд резким ударом по плечу заставил его разжать пальцы, быстро вывернулся, игнорируя слабую пока что боль и подступающую слабость, подсёк сухожилие ноги Алека и затем, одним плавным движением оказавшись у него за спиной, вонзил нож в основание позвоночника.  
Алек рухнул на землю. Бонд, зажимая ладонью рану на груди, опустился рядом с ним на корточки. Алек попытался ударить его, но Бонд перехватил запястье и, прижав к земле, резко пробил лезвием ножа. Алек захрипел от боли — очевидно, чип уже не справлялся.  
— Назови мне имя предателя, Алек. И я позволю тебе умереть быстро.  
— Иди ты… на хер.  
— Ты знаешь, каково это — когда активация сжигает тебя изнутри? Поверь, приятного мало. И я даже не могу представить, насколько это будет страшно в твоём нынешнем состоянии. Ускоренная регенерация уже не поможет, ты должен это понимать. Назови имя, и я помогу тебе умереть.  
По лицу Алека пробежала гримаса, похожая больше на судорогу.  
— Назови имя, — повторил Бонд, надавливая на рукоять ножа.  
Алек посмотрел на него с ненавистью, затем закрыл глаза.  
— Таннер. Билл Таннер.  
Бонд вежливо приподнял бровь.  
— И почему я должен тебе верить?  
— Потому что эта сука сказала, что ты больше не можешь активироваться! — Алек едва не сорвался на крик. — Он сказал, что тебя именно поэтому не пускают больше на обычные миссии.  
— Какая прелесть, — улыбнулся Бонд. — Спасибо, — и резким движением свернул Алеку шею.  
Сбивающая с ног слабость обрушилась на него с последним ударом сердца Алека. Это было верхом идиотизма с его стороны — забыть о том, как заканчивается действие активатора. За эти два года он пользовался им всего один раз — в активации чипа просто не было необходимости, остававшихся у Бонда способностей хватало с лихвой, чтобы справиться с обычной целью. Но Алек обычной целью не был, и Бонд решил щегольнуть.  
До карта он добрался почти ползком, едва не теряя сознание. С трудом перевернул его, поставив обратно на колёса. Забрался внутрь, не обращая внимания на засыпавшую всё стеклянную крошку.  
Веспер всё ещё была без сознания. Бонд вытащил телефон у неё из кармана и отправил сообщение на номер, который вряд ли смог бы когда-нибудь забыть.  
Лишь после этого он позволил себе провалиться в забытье. 


	5. Chapter 5

Гарет долистал тонкую папку и недовольно швырнул её на стол М.  
— И это всё?  
Таннер поджал губы и бросил взгляд на свою начальницу, призывая её на помощь. Но Оливия вмешиваться не спешила.  
— Если бы у нас было больше информации, сэр, полагаю, мы бы прикрыли лавочку ещё до того, как «Квант» заявил о себе.  
— Вот именно это и вызывает у меня вопросы, — в голосе Гарета прорезались стальные нотки, выдававшие его бешенство. — Почему всё, что нам известно о «Кванте», укладывается в эту стопку и либо стало известно лишь теперь, либо раньше никем не увязывалось в систему?  
— Почему бы вам не задать аналогичный вопрос МИ-5, — парировал Таннер. Гарет набрал воздух в лёгкие, чтобы ответить, но не успел.  
— Я думаю, — подала голос Оливия, — что выяснять, кто виноват, сейчас уже неактуально. У нас уже есть зацепки, нам нужно раскрутить их и выйти на главарей «Кванта».  
— Учитывая то, как работают ваши аналитики, я сильно сомневаюсь, что это удастся в ближайшую пару лет, — прорычал Гарет. Оливия бросила на него предостерегающий взгляд, и он, резко втянув воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, отошёл к окну.  
Её телефон негромко завибрировал, очевидно, принимая сообщение. Гарет некоторое время смотрел на улицу, на русло Темзы, зажатое между набережными, и чувствовал, как злость постепенно отпускает его.  
Он обернулся и тут же нахмурился, поймав взгляд Оливии. Она была словно напугана чем-то, но пыталась это скрыть. Это было странно, но, судя по всему, она не собиралась ничего говорить в присутствии Таннера.  
Гарет двинулся вдоль стены, обходя кабинет по кругу — Таннера это всегда нервировало, так как лишало возможности видеть одновременно и М, и министра, и Гарет, по вполне очевидным причинам недолюбливавший начальника штаба МИ-6, никогда не упускал возможности его подразнить.  
— Итак, что мы имеем, — он принялся перечислять, загибая пальцы. — Финансирование. «Квант» получает деньги от средств, которые Ле Шиффр вложил в производство и продажу «Сенс-актива» — наркотика, разработанного на основе нашего активатора. — Гарет остановился за креслом Таннера и, оперевшись на него обеими руками, наклонился вперёд. — Вам удалось выяснить, откуда у них формула? Где находится производство? Кем осуществляется транспортировка?  
Таннер, продолжая следить взглядом за двигавшимся Мэллори, развернулся в кресле, и тот бросил быстрый взгляд ему за спину, на М.  
— Мы всё ещё пытаемся выяснить. Это не так просто, как вы могли бы подумать, — в голосе Таннера послышалась раздражающая Гарета издёвка, однако тот сейчас был слишком сконцентрирован на знаках, которые пыталась ему подать Оливия, чтобы как-то отреагировать.  
Оливия сделала какой-то не очень понятный жест пальцами, затем кивнула на телефон и на Таннера. Гарет непонимающе нахмурился.  
Таннер начал говорить что-то ещё, но оборвал себя на полуслове и, догадавшись, что за его спиной что-то происходит, резко обернулся. Оливия замерла, страх в её глазах стал более различим. Гарет, совершенно не понимая, что происходит, но интуитивно чувствуя неладное, сделал шаг к её столу. А в следующий миг он обнаружил, что ему в подбородок упирается дуло пистолета, а Таннер, непонятно когда успевший встать с кресла, стоит за его спиной, прижимая Мэллори к себе как живой щит. Это было совершенно излишне — Таннеру должно быть не хуже самого Гарета известно, что Оливия не держит оружия в своём кабинете. И даже если бы держала, стреляла она из рук вон плохо.  
Страха он не чувствовал, всё происходящее казалось нелепой театральной постановкой.  
Оливия неспешно поднялась на ноги.  
— Собственно, об этом я и пыталась вам сказать, — очень сдержанно произнесла она.  
— Спасибо, я уже догадался, — отозвался Гарет.  
— Какое поразительное взаимопонимание, — хмыкнул Таннер и чуть надавил пистолетом. Гарет поморщился. Выбирая карьеру дипломата, он искренне верил, что больше никогда не столкнётся с насилием и угрозами. Тем не менее, за годы работы он умудрился оказаться в осаждённом посольстве Великобритании в Гонконге, откуда его вытаскивали как раз люди Оливии Мэнсфилд; и был взят в заложники вместе с остальными пассажирами рейса Нью-Нью-Йорк — Лондон; и даже едва не был расстрелян в Екатеринбурге.  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, Билл, но я ощущаю невероятное облегчение при мысли о том, что вы предатель. Мне было раньше неловко оттого, что я испытываю такую неприязнь к хорошему человеку.  
— Я давно мечтал сказать это, — негромко произнёс Таннер и затем рявкнул, стараясь, однако, не слишком повышать голос: — Заткнись.  
— Это глупо, Билл, — мягко начала Оливия, и лишь услышав едва уловимый отголосок страха в её голосе, Гарет неожиданно осознал, в насколько дерьмовой ситуации они оказались. — Я уже переслала сообщение Бонда и сюда уже идут, а ваш компьютер уже взламывают в поисках информации, которая выведет нас на «Квант». И я уверена, что этой информации нам наконец-то будет достаточно. «Квант» проиграет, а вас просто арестуют и казнят по обвинению в государственной измене. Это будет даже иронично, не находите? Вы погибнете именно таким образом, против которого выступаете.  
Гарет почувствовал, как напрягся Таннер. Очевидно, первый же выпад М достиг своей цели. Вот только Гарет понимал, что ничем хорошим это не может закончиться.  
— Бонд, ну конечно, — с раздражением протянул Таннер. — Как всегда, лезет туда, куда не надо. Впрочем, возможно, это и к лучшему, — он негромко усмехнулся. — До чего же я не люблю МИ-6.  
Давление на подбородок исчезло; Таннер толкнул Гарета вперёд, одновременно вскидывая руку с пистолетом, чтобы выстрелить в Оливию. Гарет инстинктивно, уже падая, развернулся и схватил Таннера за руку. Грянуло почему-то сразу два выстрела, и плечо Гарета ожгло болью. Он упал на пол, зажимая простреленное плечо пальцами, и тут же попытался вскочить на ноги. Ему не удалось удержать равновесие, и он снова упал, теперь уже на одно колено. Однако торопиться было некуда. Билл Таннер лежал, опрокинутый навзничь, и между удивлённо распахнутыми глазами чернело отверстие от пули, из которого стекала кровь.  
Гарет обернулся. Оливия отложила пистолет и устало оперлась о стол.  
— Господи, Гарет, что ты творишь.  
— Всё в порядке, Оливия, это всего лишь плечо, — слова давались с трудом, но он заставил себя улыбнуться. Она подошла к нему и потянула его вверх, помогая встать. Гарет, чтобы удержать равновесие, мазнул испачканной в крови рукой по её предплечью.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как я испугалась.  
Он вскинул на неё глаза. Вторая улыбка далась ему куда легче.  
— Вряд ли сильнее, чем я испугался за тебя.  
В дверь уже кто-то стучал; в следующее мгновение внутрь ворвалось несколько вооружённых агентов.  
— Откуда у тебя пистолет, чёрт возьми? — спросил Гарет вполголоса, чтобы отвлечься от боли.  
— Я глава МИ-6. Ты всерьёз думал, что у меня нет оружия?  
Он посмотрел ей в глаза и подумал, что готов поцеловать её на глазах у всех, наплевав на всё. Но их уже оттеснили друг от друга подоспевшие медики, кто-то накрыл тело Таннера каким-то покрывалом, из приёмной доносились громкие голоса. Начиналась суета, которую необходимо было подавить в зародыше, но сделать это могла только М.  
Действие адреналина закончилось. Гарет почувствовал, что у него подкашиваются ноги, боль в плече становилась совершенно невыносимой, и он покорно позволил себя увести.

***

Когда Веспер открыла глаза, Бонд сидел возле её постели, внимательно всматриваясь в её лицо. Он знал, что это выглядит странно, но просто не мог оторвать взгляд. Без макияжа и привычного насмешливо снисходительного выражения она казалась удивительно мягкой и уязвимой. А ещё так она выглядела значительно моложе своего возраста, и Бонд вынужден был напоминать себе о том, что это всё та же женщина, которую М представила ему три дня назад.  
— Привет, — сказала Веспер.  
— Как ты?  
— Вроде, жива. Я помню, что карт слетел с трассы… — Она нахмурилась, пытаясь восстановить в памяти случившееся. Бонд, наклонившись вперёд, взял её за руку. Веспер чуть заметно вздрогнула, затем перевернула ладонь и обхватила его пальцы своими.  
— Что произошло, Джеймс? — спросила она, и Бонд понял, что просто не может не ответить. Теперь, когда последние подозрения на её счёт окончательно развеялись, у него не осталось ничего, чтобы противостоять её чарам. Перед ним была потрясающе красивая и потрясающе умная женщина, и он хотел обладать ею, но ещё сильнее он хотел защитить её. От чего угодно — от уже мёртвого Тревельяна, от собственного недоверия, от «Кванта». Даже прекрасно осознавая, что она сама более чем способна постоять за себя, он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Мы попали в засаду. Ты потеряла сознание, когда карт столкнулся с землёй. А я убил Алека Тревельяна.  
Веспер протянула вторую руку и легко коснулась пальцами повязки на его груди.  
— Он знал, что мы возвращаемся. И даже знал, когда именно.  
— Нас сдали, — Бонд кивнул.  
— Таннер? — почти уверенно предположила она.  
Бонд улыбнулся, поглаживая пальцем её ладонь.  
— Вы всегда задаёте только те вопросы, на которые уже знаете ответ?  
Веспер негромко рассмеялась, и её смех заставил сердце Бонда сжаться. Это было совершенно нелепо, он знал её всего трое суток. Но Бонд всегда был честен с собой, и сейчас он с уверенностью мог признаться самому себе, что был безнадёжно влюблён.  
Он оставался рядом с ней, пока её осматривал врач. Лично проследил за тем, чтобы ей досталась самая лучшая палата.  
Его самого тоже пытались уложить на больничную койку, но Бонд был непреклонен. Ему нужно возвращаться в Лондон. И чем скорее, тем лучше — он понимал это всё отчётливее каждый раз, когда ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд Веспер.  
— Ты по-прежнему собираешься подать в отставку? — спросила она, когда он, отдав последние указания медсёстрам, уже прощался, чтобы уйти. Вести карт с сотрясением мозга было бы чересчур даже для него, поэтому Бонд купил билет на скоростной поезд.  
— Да, собираюсь.  
— Что ж, — она сделала небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить, — я надеюсь, это действительно то, что тебе нужно. Ей повезло.  
Бонд стиснул зубы и кивнул.  
— Посмотрим, кому из нас повезло, — ответил он с кривой ухмылкой.  
Он подошёл к её постели и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в щёку. Однако в последний момент Веспер повернула голову, и их губы встретились.  
Бонд хорошо помнил их прошлый поцелуй, испытывающий, изучающий. Они оба проверяли тогда друг друга — на выдержку, на прочность, не допуская ни единого проявления настоящих чувств.  
В этот раз всё было по-другому. В этот раз они целовались отчаянно и жадно, не заботясь о том, что покажут друг другу гораздо больше, чем хотели бы. Бонд знал, что не изменит своего решения и уедет из Великобритании. Веспер знала это тоже. Она не пыталась его удержать, лишь хотела оставить память о себе.  
Как будто иначе он смог бы её забыть.

***

— С возвращением, 007.  
— Благодарю вас. Это оказалось труднее, чем я ожидал.  
Бонд вошёл в кабинет и остановился в нескольких шагах от стола М, разглядывая выцветший и обшарпанный паркет под ногами. Два тёмных пятна, от которых отчётливо пахло кровью, недвусмысленно выдавали произошедшее здесь.  
— Мне нравился ваш ковёр, — заметил Бонд.  
М поморщилась и взмахнула рукой.  
— Прощальный подарок от Билла Таннера.  
— Я слышал, вы заставили его расплатиться со всеми долгами.  
— Откуда вы всё знаете?  
— У меня хорошие связи, — он улыбнулся. — Как вы?  
— В порядке, — ворчливо ответила М. — Пострадала только моя гордость. Мне всегда казалось, что я достаточно хорошо разбираюсь в людях, чтобы опознать предателя у себя под носом. Однако…  
— Бросьте, в преданности Таннера не усомнился бы никто.  
— Веспер Линд усомнилась. — Бонд удивлённо вскинул брови, и М снова поморщилась. — Но это показалось мне ещё более нелепым, чем подозревать в предательстве вас. Поэтому я просто отмахнулась от её аргументов.  
— У мисс Линд блестящие способности к анализу, — дипломатично заметил Бонд. М бросила на него недовольный взгляд.  
— Вы и её уже успели соблазнить?  
— Нет. Я просто оценил её профессиональные достоинства.  
— Господи, неужели хоть кто-то из моих подчинённых сумел устоять перед вашими чарами, — поразилась М, и её голос при этом сочился сарказмом. Бонд предпочёл перевести разговор на что-нибудь другое.  
— Я слышал, здесь был ещё и Гарет Мэллори. Таннер прострелил ему плечо, верно? — он указал на одно из двух пятен. Понять, где именно стоял Мэллори, Бонд смог бы, даже не обладая обострёнными чувствами. Это пятно было крупнее, что вполне соответствовало ранению Мэллори, и оно было чуть ближе к столу М.  
По её лицу пробежала тень.  
— Министр пытался его обезоружить.  
— Не слишком успешно, я так понимаю. В новостях об этом, кстати, ничего не говорили.  
— Да, мы решили не выпускать эту историю из дома. По официальной версии министр простудился из-за нехарактерной для июня сырости.  
М опустилась в своё кресло и внимательно посмотрела на Бонда.  
— Я сказала вам однажды, что Империю можно разрушить только изнутри, — произнесла она, выдержав долгую паузу.  
— Я помню, М.  
— Что вы сделаете, если я скажу, что осталось уже недолго?  
— При всём моём уважении, мэм, я бы предпочёл в этот момент оказаться как можно дальше.  
— Почему?  
— Я был молод, когда началась война. Мне было двадцать, я был наивен и верил, что в наших руках будущее мира. Теперь мне уже сорок, и я устал драться за будущее, которого не существует.  
— Жаль.  
— Сейчас меня арестуют и уведут в одиночную камеру? — насмешливо предположил Бонд.  
— За кого вы меня принимаете, — искренне возмутилась М. — Значит, это правда. Вы собрались в отставку.  
— Да, мэм, — он не стал отпираться.  
М помолчала, затем покачала головой.  
— Я надеюсь, вы не совершаете ошибку.  
Эти слова почти в точности повторяли те, что сказала ему Веспер, и Бонд упрямо вскинул подбородок.  
— Время покажет, М.

***

Он вышел из лифта и остановился перед дверью собственной квартиры. Впервые за всё время службы он не чувствовал себя дома, вернувшись с задания.  
Он сбежал из Брюгге, оставляя там Веспер, в нелепой надежде, что привычные запахи Лондона помогут ему восстановить внутреннее равновесие, избавиться от неясной тревоги и беспокойства, поселившихся в его душе с момента первой встречи с Веспер Линд.  
Он всё ещё на что-то надеялся, когда вытаскивал из кармана ключи, открывал дверь и ловил в объятия кинувшуюся ему навстречу Терезу.  
— Я скучал, — прошептал Бонд, уткнувшись носом ей в макушку и глубоко вдыхая аромат морского песка и лаванды, исходивший от волос цвета тёмной меди. Она откинула голову назад, и он крепко поцеловал её, ощущая привычный вкус её губ.  
Не произнося ни слова, Тереза потянула его за собой в спальню, и Бонд, подхватив её на руки, сам отнёс её до постели.  
Он целовал её, жадно и самозабвенно, пытаясь потеряться в её запахе и вкусе её кожи, пытаясь перебить ими воспоминания о другой женщине. Он изменял ей и раньше, не видя никакого смысла в том, чтобы хранить верность; для Бонда было достаточным то, что он всегда возвращался к ней, легко и быстро забывая всех остальных своих женщин. Терезе, которая вряд ли имела какие-то иллюзии на его счёт, это тоже было достаточно.  
Однако сейчас всё было по-другому. Сейчас он не мог перестать думать о Веспер, даже ощущая под собой податливое тело Терезы. Это сводило его с ума и заставляло с ещё большей жадностью впиваться в её губы.  
— Нам нужно уехать, — сказал Бонд, когда они уже просто лежали в постели, и Тереза доверчиво прижималась к нему всем телом, задумчиво водя пальцами по его груди.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась она, даже не задумываясь, и Бонд невольно улыбнулся.  
— В Империи грядут серьёзные перемены, — продолжил он. — Возможно, будет война.  
Тереза криво усмехнулась:  
— В Империи никогда не кончается война.  
— То, о чём ты говоришь, — это совсем другое. А я видел настоящую войну, и, поверь, это совсем не то событие, в центре которого я хотел бы оказаться вновь.  
Она безразлично пожала плечом.  
— И куда мы уедем?  
— В Америку. У меня есть там связи, да и затеряться там нетрудно. Нас никто не сможет найти.  
— Мы уедем вдвоём и больше никогда не вернёмся? Тебе больше не позвонят среди ночи и не потребуют, чтобы ты срочно прибыл, не отправят «на три дня» в Китай или Австралию, откуда ты вернёшься через месяц весь в бинтах и новых шрамах?  
Снова улыбнувшись, Бонд притянул её к себе и коснулся губами её волос.  
— Мы уедем, и это всё останется в прошлом. Обещаю.  
— Я согласна.  
Бонд поцеловал её и провёл краем ладони по её щеке.  
— Тебе придётся уехать одной вперёд. Нет, не перебивай. У меня остались незаконченные дела, да и по одному выехать будет проще. Я предупрежу, тебя встретят, и ты просто дождёшься меня. Я обязательно приеду. Веришь?  
Она верила, Бонд видел это по её глазам. Она верила, потому что знала, что он всегда возвращается к ней. И Бонд, ощущая тупую боль в сердце, сам не понимал, из-за чего его мучает совесть. Он ведь действительно приедет к ней, он всё решил, так почему же он чувствует себя так, словно предаёт её?  
Ему потребовалось два дня, чтобы всё устроить. Люди, на помощь которых он рассчитывал, отозвались даже быстрее, чем он ожидал, и Бонд понял, что М тоже задействовала свои связи.  
Утром он отвёз Терезу на небольшой частный аэродром, где уже ждал вертолёт. Тереза обняла его на прощание и запрыгнула внутрь. Бонд поднял руку в прощальном жесте и побежал с центра площадки прочь, спеша укрыться от поднятого лопастями ветра.  
Он обернулся, провожая тающий в тумане вертолёт, и неожиданно понял то, что должен был понять ещё раньше.  
Он никуда не уезжает.  
Но он не смог бы сказать даже самому себе, было ли причиной чувство долга перед Империей или желание ещё раз увидеть Веспер Линд.

***

Оливия провела кончиками пальцев по ряду книжных корешков, коснулась изящной статуэтки в виде сфинкса, подержала в руке потемневший от времени бронзовый подсвечник и поставила его обратно на полку.  
— Я знаю, почему ты так не любишь этот дом, но всё равно порой жалею об этом, — произнесла она, оборачиваясь к Гарету. Тот невесело улыбнулся и поднёс к губам стакан с виски. Левая рука всё ещё покоилась на перевязи, и его личный врач строго распорядился, чтобы министр не покидал дома, пока окончательно не поправится. Гарет и сам не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал о его ранении, но ощущал себя как под домашним арестом, и эта мысль отнюдь не помогала справиться с привычным дискомфортом, который вызывало у него это место.  
— Отец гордился нашей семейной библиотекой. Многие книги достались ему от моего деда, тому, в свою очередь, тоже перешли по наследству. — Гарет отстранённо смотрел на поверхность журнального столика тёмного дерева — столешница была иссечена мелкими царапинами, но, отполированная до блеска, казалась совершенно неподвластной времени. Таким здесь было всё, и Гарет ненавидел этот дом, в котором провёл всё своё детство и большую часть молодости, именно за это ощущение, будто есть вещи, которые никогда не изменятся. — Во время войны она уцелела чудом, — добавил он.  
— Которому ты совсем не рад, — заметила Оливия.  
Она отошла от книжного стеллажа и коснулась ладонью его плеча.  
— Гарет, если ты не хочешь этого делать, мы можем просто оставить всё, как есть. В конце концов, ты сам взял с меня слово.  
— Нет, — он сжал зубы и упрямо качнул головой. — Если кость неправильно срослась после перелома, её нужно ломать заново. И потом, — он усмехнулся и обвёл библиотеку рукой с зажатым в ней стаканом, — этот чёртов дом всё равно переживёт и революцию, и возможную гражданскую войну. Ему неважно, выиграем мы или нет. Как не было важно никогда.  
«И мне совершенно плевать, кому он достанется, если нас обоих казнят», — хотел закончить он, но промолчал.  
В каком-то смысле, это было бы даже символично.  
Он обернулся к ней, и она прижалась щекой к его плечу.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул он, отставляя стакан и обнимая Оливию здоровой рукой.  
— Я знаю. — Она подняла голову, чтобы он смог коснуться её сухих губ.  
— Господи, почему я не могу просто послать всё к чёрту и уехать с тобой в Шотландию.  
Это был риторический вопрос, но Оливия, улыбнувшись, подняла руку, зажимая ему рот.  
— Потому что ты не сможешь себя простить, если предпочтёшь собственное счастье долгу.  
Он скептически приподнял бровь и, перехватив её ладонь, прижался к ней губами.  
— Я боюсь тебя. Ты помнишь фразу, которую я произнёс семь лет назад.  
— Я помню весь тот разговор. И, просыпаясь каждое утро, я радуюсь, зная, что ты всё тот же самый человек, который говорил всё это.  
— Чего я тогда только не наговорил. А ведь это могло стать моей самой страшной ошибкой. И последней к тому же.  
— Но ведь не стало, — она улыбнулась и провела ладонью по его щеке. — Пока мы не сделаем хоть что-нибудь, мы не сможем узнать, правильным ли было наше решение.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Я знаю. И я не собираюсь его менять. Но, — он лукаво улыбнулся, — кто запретит не слишком молодому человеку с простреленным плечом ныть о несправедливости жизни любимой женщине?  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Точно не я.  
Он снова обнял её, прижимая к себе.  
— Всё складывается наилучшим образом, — заверила Оливия.  
— Давай перестанем уже говорить о делах, — пробормотал Гарет, целуя её.

***

Поезд из Брюгге прибывал на вокзал Ватерлоо в полседьмого вечера. Бонд всегда видел в этом какую-то злую шутку над жителями материка — едва сходя с перрона, они окунались в толкотню перегруженного в час-пик Лондона. Ровно в это время большая часть многомиллионного населения города заканчивала свой рабочий день и устремлялась домой. Для не привыкших к такому количеству людей европейцев это должно было казаться сущим адом. Впрочем, британцам, возвращавшимся из командировки или туристической поездки, было лишь немногим легче.  
Высмотреть в толпе встречающих и прибывших невысокую брюнетку, не зная, к тому же, номера вагона, было нелегко — таких здесь было навалом, и каждая третья могла показаться похожей.  
Но Бонд заметил Веспер сразу, как только она показалась в дверях вагона. На ней снова были брюки — узкие, с высокой талией, идеально подчёркивающие её фигуру и визуально удлинявшие ноги. Шёлковая блузка цвета предгрозового неба оттеняла подведённые глаза. Веспер Линд возвращалась в Лондон в полной боевой готовности, и сейчас Бонду трудно было поверить, что она способна быть уязвимой или искренней.  
Однако этот образ разлетелся вдребезги, едва её взгляд выцепил его из толпы. Глаза Веспер расширились, на губах сверкнула улыбка, и хотя мгновение спустя она снова смотрела на него насмешливо снисходительно, Бонд знал, что она рада его видеть. И это осознание согревало ему сердце, притупляя чувство вины перед Терезой.  
— Я думала, ты уже уехал от Лондона так далеко, как только мог, — в голосе Веспер не было ни намёка на удивление, но взгляд, болезненно изучавший лицо Бонда, выдавал её с головой.  
— Я передумал, — он позволил себе улыбнуться. Веспер закусила губу и кивнула. Вопрос явно вертелся у неё на языке, но она решила не спрашивать, и Бонд был этому рад. — Позвольте ваш багаж, мисс Линд?  
Она протянула ему дорожную сумку, ещё пахнущую новой кожей и химической пропиткой. Очевидно, последний день перед отъездом Веспер посвятила шопингу, но Бонд совершенно не чувствовал угрызений совести за её вещи, пострадавшие при крушении карта.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не боишься теперь со мной ездить?  
— А стоит? — промурлыкала она.  
— Стоит, — искренне ответил Бонд, любуясь ею. — Я могу засмотреться на тебя.  
— М будет очень разочарована, если ты не довезёшь меня до Воксхолл-кросс.  
Он провёл её через здание вокзала и вывел на подземную парковку. Его «Бентли» был припаркован почти у самого входа — привилегия, которой он пользовался без зазрения совести.  
Восхищённый вздох Веспер заставил Бонда самодовольно улыбнуться.  
— Боже, какая красота. Нет, определённо, если ты разобьёшь её, я тебе этого не прощу.  
«Я сам себе этого не прощу», — подумал Бонд, и эта мысль касалась вовсе не автомобиля.  
Они сели в машину. Бонд завёл двигатель нажатием кнопки и положил руку на рычаг переключения передач. Пальцы Веспер, коснувшиеся его ладони, были прохладными и почти невесомыми.  
— Джеймс… — проговорила она, и Бонд замер, боясь продолжения. — Я рада, что ты остался.  
— Я не смог бросить службу.  
— Да… конечно, — она улыбнулась, давая понять, что не верит в эту ложь. — Между прочим, я задолжала тебе ужин.  
— Правда? — Не то чтобы он возражал, но это было неожиданно.  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, — просто сказала Веспер. Но почему-то в этих словах Бонд услышал намного больше.  
— Пристегнись, — порекомендовал он, переводя рычаг переключения передач в режим «drive». — Я повезу тебя короткой дорогой.  
Она усмехнулась и потянулась за ремнём.  
«Бентли» сорвался с места, взревев мощным мотором. 


End file.
